


Plan de estudios

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, Educacion sexual, M/M, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri no esta seguro de estar feliz con su nueva area de estudios, pero todos siguen insistiendo que es necesario. Traducción</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> —diálogos.  
> "pensamientos".  
> (N/A: nota del autor)  
> [1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
>  
> 
> Autora: Penguin-sama  
> Traductora: Red Glasses Girl  
> Pareja: Yuuram.
> 
> Disclaimer: esta es una traducción del fic en inglés "Curriculum", y el link al original se encuentra en mi perfil por si alguien lo quiere ver. Este fanfic consta de ocho capítulos, más el prólogo y el epílogo, en los cuales yo no he participado en nada referente a su creación. Yo solo estoy trabajando como traductora, con el permiso de la autora original, para poder compartir el fic en el fandom en español. Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos al final ^^

**Plan de estudios - Prólogo**

.

.

.

.

— ¡Ah! ¡Su Majestad!

Yuuri se detuvo justo dentro de la habitación, una sensación de terror cayó en su estomago como una piedra. Günter estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre, la piel bajo su nariz aun manchada de rojo. La amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro era verdaderamente una terrorífica señal.

— ¡Estaba esperando por usted! — sentenció el hombre de cabello plateado.

El joven rey dio un prudente paso a atrás, con las manos ya puestas a la defensiva, y su mente trabajando frenéticamente para encontrar una excusa y escapar de sus estudios de hoy.

— Um… — comenzó con maestría.

De alguna manera, Günter no comprendió la solida lógica de Yuuri. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros del joven delgado y lo condujeron al escritorio, el cual parecía estar lleno con más libros de lo usual.

— ¡Oh, como he estado anhelando este día, Su Majestad! — gimió alegremente, forzándolo a sentarse en la silla. Era fácil olvidar lo sorprendentemente fuerte que podía ser Günter cuando quería.

— Eh… — Yuuri argumentó inteligentemente.

Günter cruzo sus dedos bajo la barbilla, observándolo fijamente con una mirada que, lamentablemente, solo podía ser descripta como "brillante".

— De acuerdo a las leyes de nuestras tierras, Su Majestad es ahora un adulto— dijo. — Y como usted es un adulto, es razonable que no pase mucho tiempo hasta que llegue el día de su boda.

— ¡Ah-! — protestó articuladamente. Su compromiso, y la idea de su eventual casamiento, eran cosas en las que evitaba pensar siempre que podía.

— ¡Considerando el nuevo estatus de Su Majestad como un adulto, y con la máxima sensibilidad para con su futuro, Yo, su más humilde servidor, así como también su seguidor más fiel, me he tomado la molestia de rediseñar el plan de estudios de Su Majestad con mis propias manos!

Acaba de… ¿chillar?

¿Su nariz volverá a sangrar de nuevo?

— Eso no suena para nada divertido. — logró controlarse al fin Yuuri, viendo una gruesa línea carmesí recorrer lentamente de una elegante fosa nasal. Sentía demasiado miedo y asco para preocuparse por sentir orgullo de haber podido soltar una frase completa.

Günter chasqueo la lengua, y tiró una pila de libros en el escritorio para que se unieran a los que ya habían ahí. — ¡Vamos a tener mucha diversión, Su Majestad! — le aseguró. — ¡Y qué suerte que lo tengo todo para mí en nuestra primer clase especial! — chillando nuevamente, dejó caer otro pilón de libros en el escritorio.

¡Y pensar que Yuuri había estado feliz de tener la mañana para él solo!

— Um… — gimió lastimeramente, y se sintió decepcionado de volver a una sola silaba por un momento.

— ¡Oh, Su Majestad! ¡Aquí hay tanto material que cubrir y tan poco de nuestro valioso tiempo!

"Gracias a dios" pensó Yuuri.

Lo que dijo fue. — ¿Er…?

— ¡Bien, solo tenemos que permanecer en este tema por varias semanas! — decidió Günter, chocando sus manos. Comenzó a mirar entre los libros, tratando de decidir por donde comenzar.

— ¿Semanas? — repitió Yuuri. Ahí estaba esa nausea de nuevo.

— ¡Bueno, este es un tema muy importante, Su Majestad!

— Esto es… — Yuuri se estremeció ante la idea. — ¿Etiqueta para bodas?

— ¡Ah! — respondió Günter al encontrar el libro que quería. Era pequeño, forrado en cuero rojo y cubierto con brillo dorado. — ¡Aquí tiene Su Majestad, vamos a empezar con este!

Él acepto el libro, y palideció al leer el titulo.

— Günter…

— ¡Comenzaremos con el capítulo uno!

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Y luego de que termine de leer, tengo un diagrama para que complete!

— Günter, ¿esto es…?

— ¡Ah, que alegrías aguardan a esta joven mente!

— ¿"El Arte y la Practica del Amor Masculino"?

.

.

.

.

.

\- Fin del Prólogo -


	2. Capítulo 1

**Plan de estudios – Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

Ojos verdes y brillantes lo miraron fijamente. Audaces, desafiantes, sin pestañar.

Sin piedad.

— ¿Esto es por lo que has estado gimoteando? — reclamó Wolfram al fin, cerrando el libro que Yuuri le había dado apenas entro a la habitación, y dejándolo caer ante el angustiado rey. Con un cruel sonido de desprecio, el rubio rodeo el escritorio para tomar asiento en una de las sillas del otro lado. — ¡Que infantil!

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — honestamente, él esperaba que Wolfram se pusiera furioso cuando se enterara acerca de sus nuevas clases "especiales". La única razón por la que había estado tan ansioso de contarle, había sido porque tenía la esperanza de que pudiera usar el ataque de celos de su prometido en beneficio propio. Estaba seguro que tendría un ataque de ira, demandaría que desista de las lecciones, y prendería fuego a todos esos horribles libros.

Claramente todo había sido un sueño tonto.

— ¿No te lo había explicado Günter ya? — reclamó. — ¡Un conocimiento profundo del funcionamiento carnal del cuerpo es necesario para alguien de tu rango! Sería una vergüenza para tu familia y la mía si hicieras algo que me lastimara luego de que nos casemos. ¡Aprender estas cosas es tu responsabilidad!

— ¿E…Estas hablando acerca de sexo?

Wolfram resoplo y murmuró algo por lo bajo. Yuuri creyó haber escuchado las palabras "grande" y "bebé" en alguna parte de las quejas. Palideció.

— P-pero… — intentó protestar.

El rubio no iba a permitirlo. — ¡Se han producido guerras por cosas como estas!

— ¿Tú has tenido esas "lecciones especiales"?

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Ves? ¿Entonces porque debería yo-?

Lo detuvo con una penetrante mirada. — Yo no estaba comprometido cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad. ¡Tuve que tomar las lecciones completas!

— ¿Completas-? — Yuuri miro hacia lo que parecían miles de libros apilados en el escritorio detrás del, entonces volvió la mirada hacia el chico sentado en frente. — ¿Quieres decir que esta es la versión resumida?

— Por supuesto. — la mirada que Wolfram le dio le dejo perfectamente claro que él pensaba que estaba siendo un idiota. — Te vas a casar conmigo. No necesitas saber qué hacer con una mujer.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a discutir contra esa declaración.

En vez de eso, levanto uno de los dibujos que Günter le había dado. — ¡Mira esto! ¡Honestamente, no me puedes decir que quieres hacer algo tan asqueroso! — camisones rosas con volados y ataques de celos aparte, Wolfram no era nada más que un chico normal, y sobre todo sano, ¿o no?

El rubio miro la imagen y su expresión se suavizo un poco. El rey sintió un repentino soplo de esperanza ante la duda de su prometido.

— Yuuri… lo estas sosteniendo al revés. — suspiró Wolfram finalmente.

— ¿He? — se forzó a mirar la imagen una vez más y se pregunto cómo podría ser menos terrible al colocarlo de manera correcta. Sin nada de miedo, dio vuelta la pintura. — Huh.

— ¿Ves? No es tan malo, ¿verdad? Enclenque.

Entrecerró los ojos, y los entrecerró mas, inclino la cabeza a un lado, luego al otro.

— ¿Acaso eso no… duele? — preguntó al fin.

— ¡Para eso son las clases!— Wolfram estaba perdiendo su paciencia de nuevo.

La idea parecía tener sentido. En una retorcida, sería como nunca volver a poner los pies en la tierra, manera.

— Se ve como si fuera a doler no importa que. — decidió, aun examinando el dibujo. — ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?

El rubio vaciló. — No.

— ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo de esto?

— No.

Yuuri se lo quedo mirando fijo. Con su cara poniéndose roja, Wolfram corrió la vista.

— ¡Considera mi posición!— dijo orgulloso. — ¡La cantidad de candidatos disponibles con un aceptable rango social es limitada!

— ¿Rango social?

— ¡Nunca me avergonzaría a mi mismo yendo por debajo de mi título! Y… de todas formas, ¡sigo siendo muy joven para nuestros estándares!

— Eres virgen. — carcajeo el rey. — Virgen, con ochenta y tantos años de edad.

Los ojos color esmeralda lo miraron con una furia ardiente. — ¡Yuuri!

No tuvo tiempo de continuar burlándose, o darse cuenta de que necesitaba callarse antes de que Wolfram se diera cuenta que Yuuri mismo estaba en una situación similar, menos varios años, por supuesto. Günter llegó, igual de emocionado como había estado ayer, y cargaba otra alta pila de libros de nuevo.

— ¡Buenos días Su Majestad! — saludó alegremente.

Su sonrisa se desinflo un poco cuando vio a Wolfram y se dio cuenta de que no tendría a Yuuri hoy para él solo. El rubio, de hecho, usualmente se las arreglaba para que poder tomar asiento en las clases de Yuuri. Atraparlo a él no era el verdadero reto. La única razón por la que el rey había conseguido escapar ayer, fue porque a su prometido lo habían forzado, bajo insistencia de ella, a pasar no solo la mañana sino también la mayor parte de la tarde con su madre antes de que ella se fuera en otro de sus "cruceros de amor".

— ¿Hizo su tarea, Su Majestad? — pregunto Günter, tomando uno de los nuevos libros.

— No. — respondió, nunca había tenido una vez en la que haya sido bueno mintiendo. — No puedo ni mirarlos. Es grotesco y aterrador, ¡y no quiero estudiar esto!

— ¡Yuuri! — Wolfram lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Oh, Su Majestad es tan tonto! — Günter desestimo su protesta con un gesto de su mano. — Si está teniendo problemas en comprender algunos de los conceptos, solo hágalo saber. ¡Y yo estaré más que contento de ayudarlo en cualquier manera posible!

Los ojos del rubio brillaban fieramente cuando se puso de pie. — ¡Si alguien va a ayudarlo, ese soy yo! — anuncio mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia el otro lado del escritorio, y colocaba sus manos posesivamente en el respaldo de la silla de Yuuri. — ¡Yo soy por el cual él está aprendiendo esto después de todo!

El moreno se retorció en su asiento incomodo. — Um… en realidad no…— murmuró.

— ¿Qué?

— Eh… yo solo… no creo…

Wolfram le dio un tirón fuerte a su silla. — ¿Con quién estas planeando usarlo entonces, he? ¿Con quién?

— ¡No quiero usarlo en nadie! — protestó. — ¡Ni siquiera quiero aprender estas cosas!

— ¿Qué? ¿Luego de que amablemente te explique lo importante que era?

Yuuri se agarro a los brazos de su silla, aguantando por su vida mientras su prometido lo sacudía. El rubio le estaba gritando, pero no podía decir nada porque Günter estaba alternativamente tratando de calmarlo y discutir con él. Luego, se gritaban el uno al otro, lo cual era incluso peor.

Sin embargo, ninguno estaba tan distraído como para no notar cuando Yuuri intentó lentamente deslizarse de su asiento.

— ¿A dónde crees que estas yendo? — acusó Wolfram, jalándolo de nuevo a la silla.

— ¿Baño? — pregunto esperanzado.

— ¿Así te puedes escapar de vuelta al otro mundo?

— Su Majestad, tiempo valioso se está escapando de nuestras manos. — advirtió Günter. Como si no hubiera sido él quien causo este alboroto. — Simplemente tenemos que comenzar nuestras clases ahora.

— ¿Tenemos? — gimió. Se preguntaba como sobreviviría si Günter y Wolfram decidieron unir fuerzas para mantenerlo en la habitación. — ¿Estás seguro que esto no es una broma? ¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto? Tarea y exámenes y… ¿y todo?

— ¿Qué estás preguntando? — inquirió el rubio, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

El rey se aferró con todas sus fuerzas y, a pesar de los empujones, le dio a Günter su mirada más suplicante. Intento parecer lo más tierno posible, pero no debió haberlo logrado porque el hombre mayor solo dudo un momento.

— Vamos a comenzar con la tarea de anoche. — decidió, abriendo el libro adecuado y colocándolo frente a él. Yuuri se quedo mirando la imagen de en frente con disgusto y arrugo la cara un poco, preguntándose si había perdido la cordura. — Primero lea los términos clave. — instruyó Günter. .

Con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, Yuuri siguió las instrucciones. Leyendo lentamente, forzando las palabras incluso cuando Günter, con la mano volando hacia su nariz, se alejo rápidamente.

— ¡Una lectura magistral, Su Majestad… simplemente magistral! — Günter aplaudió cuando se detuvo. Ni siquiera noto que solo había leído la mitad de la lista.

Yuuri tuvo que parar. Algo mucho más preocupante que los sucios términos del vocabulario, se le había ocurrido, y no pudo continuar.

— Günter… no va a haber… no va a haber ningún examen práctico, ¿verdad? — pregunto con pavor.

— ¿Hm? ¿Practico? — Günter, olvidando momentáneamente su hemorragia nasal, se lo quedo mirando por un largo momento antes de comprender la pregunta. — ¡Ah! ¡Prácticos! — exclamo, repentinamente excitado. — ¡Oh, Su Majestad, si cree que eso le ayudaría a aprender…!

— ¡No creo! — dijo Yuuri rápidamente.

— ¿Prácticos? — Wolfram seguía reflexionando acerca de la cuestión. — ¿Te refiere a la práctica?

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Solo quería asegurarme-!

— Bueno, tenemos que asegurarnos que Greta duerma en una habitación diferente, eso es seguro…

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que-!

— Claro, no podemos tenerla con nosotros aquí, Yuuri, no si estas estudiando. Eso sería ser malos padres.

— ¡No quiero estudiar de esa manera!

Cuidadosamente, el rubio se sentó en el borde del escritorio. — Es un poco irresponsable que tengamos estos libros de texto en la habitación con ella. No está ni mínimamente cerca de estar preparada para aprender acerca de estas cosas.

— ¡Ni yo tampoco! ¡Wolfram!

Un suave golpe interrumpió su discusión. Günter, sangrando por la nariz a cantaros, se había desmayado.

— Hmm. — medito Wolfram, solo clavándole los ojos en él. Y atravesó a Yuuri con su verde mirada cuando este se puso de pie.

— Uh… deberíamos pedir ayuda a alguien.

— ¿Por qué? Si hace esto todo el tiempo.

— See, pero… um… parece ¿más inconsciente de lo usual?

Wolfram no estaba convencido. — No hay nada que hacerle. — suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza.

El moreno cometió el error de sentir una oleada de esperanza.

— ¿Cancelamos las lecciones?

— No del todo.

— ¡Pero-!

Wolfram le lanzo una amplia sonrisa. Esa galante y encantadora sonrisa principesca, que era solo aterradora porque Yuuri estaba empezando a conocer demasiado bien a su prometido de cabellos dorados.

— ¡Voy a tener que ser tu maestro! — anunció.

— Vaya, vaya… si me perdona, solo tengo que decir que se ve peor que desganado, Yuuri.

Medio temiendo que se vería obligado a soportar alguna otra horrible experiencia, Yuuri levanto la cabeza lentamente de sus manos. La sonrisa gentil de Conrad era tan cálida como siempre, aunque esta fallara en darle al rey la tranquilidad que acostumbraba.

— No me digas. — carraspeo con miedo. — Günter despertó y quiere continuar con la clase.

— No. — rio Conrad. — Aun está durmiendo plácidamente. Está a salvo. Al menos por el resto del día.

El moreno lo miro fijo, deseando con todo su corazón creer en sus palabras. Quería obtener paz de la sonrisa familiar de su padrino. Quería confiar en el hombre todas las dudas que tenia acerca de las clases especiales y quejarse por cómo se sentía al ser completamente enrollado en el asunto. Quería hacer una pataleta de niño chiquito, mandarse a sí mismo a casa por la fuente de agua más próxima, y esconderse bajo la cama hasta que las costumbres peculiares de este mundo fueran nada más que pesadillas lejanas.

En vez de eso, se mantuvo exactamente donde estaba. En silencio, sentado en uno de los bancos del patio del palacio, y peleando por recordarse a si mismo esos casos especiales. Seguramente no todos en este mundo estaban completamente insanos.

Conrad rio suavemente, recostado contra algunas barandillas decorativas. — ¿Qué significa ese aspecto? — pregunto. Rio de nuevo cuando Yuuri se negó a contestar. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me habla tampoco, entonces?

— ¡No es eso! — protestó rápidamente. — Es solo…

Una ceja se levantó. — ¿Solo? — repitió Conrad.

Yuuri se forzó a continuar y mantener la conversación, dándole una honesta mirada a su padrino. Apretó los puños, luchando por cada poco de fuerza que pudo reunir.

— ¿Cómo puedo decirte lo que tu hermano trato de hacerme? — reclamó al final.

Conrad parpadeó lentamente.

— Oh… aquello. — rio entre dientes. — Wolfram ya vino antes a quejarse acerca de su comportamiento.

— ¡Mi comportamiento!

— Yo apostaría que ambos tendrán que andar con las marcas de los moretones de la pelea reciente por las próximas semanas. — bromeó con su usual buen humor.

— ¡Mi comportamiento! — repitio Yuuri.

— ¿Se da cuenta que, a su manera especial, Wolfram solo estaba intentando ayudarle? — Conrad sonrió.

Yuuri lo miro fijamente, sin creer lo que oían sus oídos. — ¿Ayudar? — repitió.

— Por supuesto. — le aseguro el alto castaño.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma cosa en este momento? ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que intento hacer?

Conrad lo miro fijo por un momento, entonces suspiro. Alejándose de la barandilla, se sentó con él en el banco. — Yo creo. — dijo lentamente, pensativo. — Que él estaba tratando de ayudar a su querido prometido a aprender lo necesario más rápido. Ahorrándole que se vea obligado de tener que soportar prolongar las clases que encuentra tan desagradables. — ofreció a Yuuri una sonrisa fraternal, pero sus ojos eran serios. — ¿Suena eso posible?

Desafortunadamente, si.

— Exceptuando que Wolfram no es así de agradable, y nada cercano a esa definición. — protestó.

— Desde su llegada a este mundo, él no ha hecho otra cosa más que ayudarle.

No, eso no sonaba como su prometido del todo. La mente de Yuuri se apresuro a retrucar. Excepto…

Conrad suspiro, suavizando su mirada ante la clara confusión de su rey.

— Lo sé. Él es perseverante, terco y mimado… pero no puede negar lo absolutamente devoto que es hacia usted.

— C-Conrad…

— Esta no es la conversación que tenía planeado tener hoy. — suspiro de nuevo, levantándose. — Se que no está listo para oír ciertas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas? — eso sonó aun mas atemorizante que las clases especiales de Günter.

—Su Majestad… — Conrad titubeó. — Solo permítame decir… Sé que es de esperar que aun haya cosas acerca de nuestras costumbres a las cuales le cuesta acostumbrarse. Sé que no es consciente del gran honor que significa que se le ofrezcan estas clases. Y… Sé que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que pueda comprender como Wolfram es capaz de hacerle tales ofrecimientos siendo ambos chicos. Se esas cosas, todos lo sabemos. Estamos dispuestos a tener paciencia con usted.

— Conrad…

— Entonces… — dudó, y su suave sonrisa flanqueo. — Solo quiero estar seguro de que sabe que está haciendo esto mucho más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

Yuuri bajo la mirada hacia sus manos. Por mucho que quería que estuviera equivocado, o mintiendo, él sabía que no era posible.

— Solo es raro. — murmuró al fin.

— Se ha ajustado majestuosamente a todo lo demás que ha tenido que enfrentar. — le aseguro Conrad, su voz calmada y divertida. — Confío en sus habilidades para ajustarse a esto también.

Yuuri no respondió en un largo rato. No sabía cómo responder. Cuando finalmente miro arriba, descubrió que lo había dejado solo.

Greta era una bola de nervios sobreexcitada esa noche. Alguien saco el tema de darle su propia habitación, y la idea la emocionó, ahora que ella estaba más familiarizada con el castillo y cómoda con su posición en él. A veces se detenía para tranquilizar a sus padres y decirles que aun dormiría con ellos de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte de la noche se la paso hablando sin cesar de cómo quería decorar y acomodar sus juguetes.

Ellos habían discutido la idea antes, por supuesto, y en algún lugar en el palacio había una habitación para niños que técnicamente pertenecía a ella, pero que rara vez usaba. Si Yuuri hubiera sabido cuan feliz haría a la niña una habitación para ella sola, hubiera encontrado la manera de conseguirle una mucho tiempo antes. Aun si su presencia en la habitación lo protegía de estar a solas con Wolfram.

Paso algún tiempo antes de que pudieran tranquilizarla lo suficiente para meterla en la cama con ellos. Mucho después la habitación estaba oscura, quieta y en silencio, Yuuri se encontró parado en la oscuridad, sin poder calmar su mente y las ganas de dormir lejanas.

— ¿Wolfram? — susurró finalmente.

Un ligero ronquito fue su única respuesta. Yuuri rodo los ojos.

— Wolfram, tu no roncas.

El sonido se corto rápidamente, pero su prometido siguió in responder. Yuuri suspiro suavemente para sí mismo y jugueteo con el borde de la manta.

— Yo solo… quería agradecerte, creo. — dijo lentamente. — Conrad vino a hablar conmigo, y… bueno, de todas formas, supongo que no me había dado cuenta que intentabas ayudarme… así que, um… Lo siento y, ya sabes… gracias.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin del capítulo 1-


	3. Cápitulo 2

**Plan de estudios – Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

— ¿Ni siquiera te importa que no te estoy hablando, traidor?

Yuuri alzó la vista, sorprendido por el sonido de la voz de su prometido. Wolfram estaba sentado en el otro lado del escritorio, de brazos y piernas cruzados. De alguna manera se las arregló para estar deslumbrante y de mal humor al mismo tiempo, su actitud lo hacía ver mucho más joven comparado con su edad.

Yuuri había despertado ausente esa mañana y no le había importado intentar des ensimismarse. El algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, esperaba que si su estado de inconsciencia continuaba, podría proteger su joven y delicada mente de los terrores de las clases de hoy.

No se había dado cuenta ni siquiera de que Wolfram estaba ahí.

— Ah… see… — intentó sonreír, volviendo su atención de nuevo a su tarea. Antes de sus ejercicios matutinos con Conrad, y también del desayuno, había venido a este lugar luego de despertar, y pasado la mañana entera dibujando barras censuradas sobre uno de los "bocetos educacionales". Terminado con eso, comenzó a garabatear un bigote.

Wolfram se levanto, golpeando sus manos contra el escritorio con tanta fuerza que hizo que el tintero rodara y callera.

— ¿En quién estas pensando?

— Nadie. — murmuró. Decidió que el bigote necesitaba ser más largo y curvado en las puntas. — Estoy esforzándome para no pensar en nada.

El rubio guardo silencio por un largo rato.

— ¿Yuuri? — pregunto por fin. — ¿Quieres que me deje crecer un bigote?

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Bigotes? Levanto la vista de su dibujo para mirar atentamente a la bonita y lampiña cara de su prometido.

— ¿Puedes dejarte crecer un bigote?

Wolfram se ruborizo. Claramente, no podía. — No lo sé. — respondió, y estaba mintiendo obviamente. — Nunca intente.

— No quiero que te dejes crecer el bigote. — murmuró Yuuri, volviendo de vuelta su atención a la imagen. Tal vez todos se verían menos horribles si uno de los hombres tuviera un parche…

— Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que te gusto tal y como soy?

— See, seguro. — masculló, logrando exitosamente distraerse a sí mismo. Wolfram guardó silencio, dejándolo continuar garabateando. La parte de Yuuri que aun estaba prestando atención se sintió agradecida.

Termino con el parche y entonces decidió que un loro era necesario. Todavía estaba tratando de decidir dónde poner el loro cuando Wolfram hablo de nuevo.

— Günter está atrasado.

— Tal vez aun se está recuperando de lo de ayer. — sugirió Yuuri ausente, decidiendo colocar el loro en la espalda del que estaba encima.

— Perdió un montón de sangre. Tal vez tenga que hacerme cargo de nuevo.

Eso logro sacar a Yuuri de su ensimismamiento. Soltando su pluma, levanto la vista horrorizado.

Wolfram sonrió lentamente. Con el sol de la mañana hacienda brillar sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos con calidez, bien podría haberse visto muy lindo. Si no fuera que se veía tan aterrador.

— Yuuri… ¿sería dulce, no crees?

— Eh… ¿dulce?

Trato de tomar su mano. Yuuri se apartó.

— ¡No seas tímido! — Wolfram todavía estaba sonriendo, pero ahora también lo fulminaba con la mirada. Cómo había logrado eso, estaba más allá de la comprensión del rey. — Soy tu prometido. Es de esperarse que nosotros…

— ¡Eeek! ¡No termines esa frase! — chillo, alejándose de otro intento de que estrechara su mano.

— Yuuri… — echó hacia atrás su silla y se levantó, su rostro lleno de determinación. Golpeó las manos contra el escritorio de nuevo, y era claro que estaba dispuesto a ir más lejos si él se negaba a cooperar. — Deja que tu amoroso prometido te ayude.

— ¡Creo…creo que solo deberíamos esperar por Günter! — protestó, levantándose rápido.

— ¡El no te quiere como yo!

— ¿Podríamos no usar esa palabra?

— ¡Yuuri!

Wolfram se abalanzo hacia él.

Yuuri corrió.

Por un momento, hasta pensó que lo había logrado. La puerta estaba cerca, la manija a unos pocos pasos. Estaba ocupado calculando mentalmente que le quedaba más cerca y la ruta más rápida para llegar a algún lugar con agua, cuando un cuerpo choco contra él por detrás.

Golpeó el suelo tan fuerte como para que resonara en sus oídos. Él y su promedito lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo por varios minutos.

— ¡Deja de retorcerte!

— ¡Quítate!

— ¡Dijiste que querías mi ayuda!

— ¡No lo hice!

— ¿Entonces qué demonios fue eso de anoche?

— ¡No era sobre esto!

— ¡Solo quédate quieto y déjame ayudarte!

— ¡Noooo!

Ahora estaban rodando por el suelo, Wolfram tratando de sujetar a Yuuri contra el piso, y él tratando de levantarse. El rubio se las arreglo para forzarlo a que se ponga boca arriba, así que ahora estaban uno frente al otro, y teniendo la cara de su prometido tan cerca de la suya, hizo que Yuuri se pusiera aun mas incomodo.

— ¡Wolfram!

— ¡Ya podríamos haber terminado si te quedaras quieto y me dejaras enseñarte!

— ¡No quiero que me enseñen!

— ¡Deja de ser tan enclenque y acéptalo como un hombre, maldita sea!

— ¡Pero no quiero!

Ambos se congelaron, y los llantos se volvieron más silenciosos, cuando rodaron al lado de lo que era indiscutiblemente un zapato cerca de la puerta entornada. Yuuri se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos a Wolfram, y él a los suyos, lentamente ambos levantaron la vista. Arriba, arriba, arriba. Hasta la poco sonriente cara de Gwendal von Voltaire.

— De alguna manera... — dijo malhumorado. — dudo que esto estuviera en la agenda de hoy.

Ambos se miraron fijamente de nuevo, y se separaron de golpe. Mientras Yuuri se paraba y restregaba sus ropas, notó tres caras espiando desde la puerta semi entornada. Cuando las vio, las sirvientas desaparecieron rápidamente, riendo y susurrando.

— ¿Dónde está Günter? — pregunto Yuuri, yendo de nuevo hacia su escritorio.

— Temporalmente postrado en cama por anemia severa. — respondió seriamente Gwendal. No estaba bromeando.

— ¿Anemia?

— Por la pérdida de sangre. — murmuró Wolfram, echándose de mala gana de nuevo en su silla y mirando peligrosamente a su hermano mayor. — Todos deberían haber sabido que eso pasaría si dejaban a alguien como él enseñar este tipo de cosas a Yuuri.

Gwendal solo gruño.

Ambos miraron al moreno sospechosamente cuando el rey vitoreó de repente. — ¡Ah! ¡Pero esto es genial! — se dio cuenta. — Quiero decir, no es genial que Günter esté enfermo. ¡Pobre Gunter! Pero…

— ¿Pero? — indago el rubio.

— ¡Pero, obviamente él no puede continuar enseñándome si está enfermo! ¡Estoy salvado!

— No exactamente. — murmuró Wolfram.

— ¿He? ¿Por qué no?

Gwendal clavo en él su mirada azul de acero. — Hasta que Günter se recupere. — anuncio. — Yo seré tu profesor.

— ¡Y pensabas que lo odiabas antes! — se quejó Wolfram, deslizándose un poco más abajo en su silla encorvándose y cruzando sus brazos.

— Hey, entonces dime, ¿es verdad?

Yuuri miro hacia arriba, frunciendo el seño a Murata. — ¿Si es cierto que? Espera…— dijo cuando el otro chico abrió la boca. — No importa. Perdón, pero realmente no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora.

— Ah, ya veo. — se arregló los lentes y asintió diciendo. — ¿Asuntos importantes de Maou?

— No. — Yuuri rechino sus dientes. — Si no termino con esta tarea, y todas las otras tareas que no he hecho los últimos días para mañana en la mañana, ¡Gwendal dijo que me hará desnudar y usara mi cuerpo para un diagrama!

— ¡Que aterrador!

— ¡El juró que se aseguraría que el palacio entero me viera!

— ¡Günter se lamentaría si se perdiera eso!

— ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Fue una amenaza muy seria, y se veía bastante aterrador cuando lo dijo!

Murata le sonrió divertido mientras él se quejaba de sus deberes. — ¿Wolfram ni siquiera movió un dedo cuando dijo eso? — preguntó. — Con lo protector que es, dudo que quiera que el palacio entero ande mirando tu cuerpo desnudo.

Yuuri solo se malhumoro más. Wolfram usualmente no tenía problemas en hacer valer su voluntad, no importa con quien estuviera hablando.

Pero no había dicho ni una palabra contras la amenaza de Gwendal.

— Escuché que Gwendal fue forzado a ser el profesor de Wolfram cuando el llego a la edad. — Murata medito pensativo. — Probablemente se dio cuenta que cumple con lo que dice.

— ¿De todos modos, que estás haciendo en el palacio? — contestó bruscamente.

Su amigo encogió los hombros levemente. — Escuche que tu educación sexual había empezado, entonces pensé en venir. Creí que podría ser divertido… Y estaba en lo cierto.

Yuuri lo miro de mala gana. — Me alegro tanto de mantenerte divertido. — murmuró de manera sombría. — Ahora tengo que seguir trabajando.

— ¡Espera, solo quería preguntarte algo!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño a su tarea.

— ¿Es verdad que estás embarazado?

Yuuri soltó su pluma, mirándolo fijo. — ¿Quéee?

— Hay un rumor dando vueltas que tu y Wolfram estaban dando vueltas en el piso desnudos y cubiertos de mousse de chocolate esta mañana. — respondió alegre. — Lo nuevo que se agrego a la historia es que estás embarazado.

— ¡Eso es completamente insano!

— Ah, ¿entonces tú y el joven Lord Bielefeld no estaban rodando por el piso juntos?

— B-bueno, estábamos rodando… ¡pero no estábamos desnudos, y lo del mousse de chocolate es una completa locura!

— Oh, ya veo.

Yuuri estaba por volver a concentrarse en su tarea, pero entonces se congelo. Levanto la vista lentamente, con la misma inquietud que normalmente reservaba para las pesadillas.

— Murata…

— ¿Hmm?

— En este mundo… ¿los hombres se pueden embarazar?

El chico de lentes se lo quedo mirando por un largo rato, sus ojos lentamente volviéndose mas y mas grandes. Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada cuando el sabio hizo un ruido que sonaba como la cruza entre una risita y un resoplido.

— ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡Estoy preguntando algo serio! — y había tanto acerca de este mundo que era completamente opuesto a todo lo que Yuuri conoció antes de venir aquí, que estaba seguro que no se sorprendería de ninguna respuesta.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

— ¡No! ¡No lo sé!

Él rio disimuladamente. — Tal vez deberías volver a tus estudios. — le recomendó. — Si no encuentras ahí la respuesta, ellos no te dieron los libros correctos.

Rio mientras se iba. Yuuri se quedó congelado cuando salió, tratando, sin muchos resultados, de convencerse a su mismo de que no había posibilidad de que los hombres pudieran tener bebés. No había visto a ningún hombre embarazado por ahí después de todo.

Pero… otra vez… En este mundo la gente todavía se aislaba cuando comenzaba a mostrar signos de embarazo. Antes de que Nicola diera a luz, había sido tomado como una gran sorpresa cada vez que ella dejaba la casa de sus suegros. ¿Qué tal si los hombres…?

Miro su reloj y dejo salir un sollozo.

— ¡Para de pensar y estudia, maldita sea!

— ¿Te vas a meter en la cama de una vez? — suspiro Wolfram, con voz impaciente.

— No puedo. ¡Me quedan diez páginas antes de terminar!

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, escucho los movimientos bruscos del rubio, unos cuantos suspiros, seguidos del ruido de las sabanas cuando salió de la cama.

— ¡No puedo dormir con toda esta luz de las velas! — gruño el rubio, acechándolo de cerca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — masculló Yuuri sin levantar la mirada. — ¡Tu puedes dormir sin importar nada! — de hecho, Wolfram se había dormido en medio de la conversación anterior.

— ¡Yuuri!

La molestia en la voz de su prometido era muy clara, acompañada de la amenaza. Con un suspiro, el moreno alzo la vista para encontrar al rubio parado al lado de él, con las manos en sus caderas y el camisón caído dejando ver uno de sus pálidos hombros.

— Te ves cansado. — admitió.

— ¡Me has tenido despierto todas las noches esta semana!

— Ve a dormir en otro lado entonces.

Wolfram solo lo fulmino con la Mirada. Él rara vez le daba la razón cuando Yuuri le pedía que no durmiera con él desde hace mucho.

Yuuri suspiró. — Lo siento, ¿pero sabes que Gwendal va a tomarme un examen mañana? ¡Estoy asustado de que es lo que podría pasarme si no obtengo una puntuación perfecta!

— Sobrevivirás la humillación. Créeme. — murmuró. Fue su turno de suspirar. — Está bien. — cedió. — No voy a poder dormir de todas formas, así que… te ayudare.

— Eh…

Le dirigió una mirada lisa y cansada mientras se sentaba en el borde de la mesa, tomando un libro. — Como tu prometido, ¡es mi deber apoyarte! Y siendo de todas maneras, siendo que yo soy la razón por la que estás aprendiendo estas cosas…

— Uh…

Los brillantes ojos verdes se estrecharon observándole, y Yuuri detuvo la protesta rápidamente. Wolfram volvió su atención al libro.

— Bien Yuuri. — suspiró. — Comencemos enlistando posiciones.

Un nuevo rumor se esparció por el palacio al día siguiente, extendiéndose como un reguero de pólvora.

Comenzó inocentemente. Una de las sirvientas entro en la habitación de su majestad y encontró al joven Lord Bielefeld dormido encima del escritorio, recargado contra la pared y con un libro en su mano sosteniéndolo sin fuerzas. Sentado en la silla, su prometido el Maou también estaba dormido, con su cabeza descansando en el regazo del chico rubio.

— Eran tan adorable, ¡simplemente no podía despertarlos! — chillo Sangría.

Murata sonrió, agradeciéndole por su historia, y volvió a su camino.

Para el final del día, el rumor había cambiado drásticamente. En la nueva versión, la pareja real estaba desnuda cuando los encontraron, y por supuesto que no durmiendo.

— Escuché que estaban trabajando para escribir su propio libro de texto. — dijo Murata al guardia que le escuchaba atento. — ¿Y sabia que su majestad está esperando?

Cuando se supo luego ese día que Su Majestad había sacado un puntaje perfecto en su reciente examen de "amor", eso solo pareció confirmar los rumores.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin del capítulo 2-


	4. Capítulo 3

**Plan de estudios – Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un sonoro bang.

— ¡No tema, Su Majestad! — gritó Günter, colgado del marco de la puerta para sostenerse sobre sus piernas aun débiles. Las lágrimas en sus ojos brillaban con una combinación de miedo, triunfo y fiebre. — ¡Su querido profesor ha vuelto a su lado, dispuesto a luchar contra el infierno mismo con tal de continuar con su educación!

Gwendal ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista de la gran pila de papeles que tenía delante.

— Él no está aquí. — declaró. — La lección de hoy ya termino.

La mandíbula de Günter cayó. Ahora las lágrimas se derramaban de amarga decepción.

— Pero… ¡me tomo toda la mañana llegar aquí! — se lamentó incrédulo.

Gwendal seguía sin levantar la vista. — ¿Sabe tu hija que estas fuera de la cama?

— ¡OH! ¡Su Majestad! — lloriqueó apasionadamente mirando al techo. — ¡Usted, pobre y miserable! ¡Forzado a soportar el peso de sus lecciones sin la firme y amorosa guía de su profesor! ¡Cuánto he soñado con tomar su mano y, oh, tan gentilmente abrir sus-!

— Günter.

— Ojos… — se apagó vacilando un poco, encontrando al fin la mirada del otro hombre, clavada en él con sus ojos azul hielo.

— Que te hace pensar, — demandó el general. — ¿Que tengo tiempo para tu melodrama?

— Eh… — dudó un momento. Con su foco perdido, al fin empezó a notar la debilidad de su cuerpo, y se vio forzado a agarrarse firmemente del marco de la puerta para sostenerse. — ¿Qué fue eso? Estaba teniendo un momento.

Gwendal resopló y volvió la atención a su trabajo. — El chico no está aquí. — declaró. — Lo mande a estudiar con Wolfram.

— ¿C-Con Wolfram?

— Hhm. — buscando una hoja nueva de pergamino, no pudo notar la horrible expresión del otro hombre. — Lo ha estado haciendo bastante bien desde que trabajan juntos.

Y el joven rey también había dejado de protestar tanto. Sin esa molestia, y dejando a Wolfram y los libros de texto encargarse de la mayor parte de la enseñanza, Gwendal había sido capaz de recortar las lecciones a solo una hora durante la mañana. Eso seguía interrumpiendo su trabajo, pero al menos era más manejable.

— ¡P-pero ni siquiera están casados! — protestó al final.

Gwendal ni se molesto en responder a eso.

— ¿Qué pasa si eso les da… ideas?

El general seguía sin responder, aunque si levanto la vista, dándole una mirada que decía claramente "Con una madre como la mía, ¿por qué carajo crees que me importaría eso?"

Günter solo titubeo por un momento.

— ¿Sabes donde se han ido? Bueno, eso no importa. ¡Su Majestad! ¡Buscaré hasta el fin de la tierra con tal de encontrarlo y rescatarlo de la sucia influencia de ese niño egoísta!

Se dio la vuelta intentando hacer su gran salida, y paró en seco cuando casi corre encima de una pequeña mujer con el pelo verde oscuro y ojos profundamente enojados.

— Padre… — sonrió.

— ¡G-G-Gisela! — dio un alarido.

La habitación estaba en silencio, excepto por el rascar de una pluma o la ocasional vuelta de una página. Yuuri había descubierto que si dejaba su visión un poquito borrosa, podía distanciar su mente de su trabajo, haciéndolo menos horrible. Hasta estaba empezando a lograr progresos en sus estudios, aunque escribir con los ojos fuera de foco le estaba comenzando a dar dolor de cabeza.

— Nunca te voy a dejar ir, sabes.

El moreno miró, sorprendido por el repentino estallido que rompió el silencio.

Los ojos de Wolfram lo envolvieron, oscuros, serios y determinados. — Hagas lo que hagas… como sea que ruegues… No te voy a dejar ir. — insistió.

Sin contar la pelea que daba Yuuri, las cosas realmente habían estado yendo bien desde que Wolfram comenzó a ayudarle con sus lecciones. Habían logrado caer en una apacible, pero si embarazosa, rutina una y otra vez en los últimos días. Por el bien de la paz, se las habían arreglado para mantenerse alejados de las discusiones usuales acerca de su compromiso.

Aparentemente el rubio sintió que había mantenido su silencio demasiado tiempo.

— Wolfram… — comenzó con inquietud.

— Eventualmente vas a tener que casarte conmigo. — dijo obstinadamente. — No me importa si no quieres. Ya me he decidido… sin importar que… que nunca voy a dejarte ir.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa en el mundo, menos tener esta conversación. Prefería estudiar más diagramas sucios que hacer esto.

Pero ni siquiera él era lo suficientemente estúpido para admitirle eso a Wolfram.

— ¿Que te hizo salir con esto? — pregunto en su lugar.

Su prometido corrió la vista, y el moreno sintió un profundo sentimiento de temor.

— ¿Las clases? — se arriesgó.

— Quiero que dejes de luchar, — dijo Wolfram. — Como te diste cuenta que no puedes escapar de tus clases, quiero que te des cuenta que no puedes escapar de mi tampoco. Quiero que te des por vencido. — levantó una imagen. — Así que, podemos hacer esto.

El rey se revolvió incomodo. — ¡Pero no quiero hacer eso!

Su prometido frunció el ceño, y luego levanto otra imagen. — ¿Qué tal esta otra?

— No.

— ¿Esta?

— No.

— ¿Esta?

Yuuri frunció el ceño. — Wolfram…

Sus aristocráticas cejas se juntaron, y el ceño de Wolfram se profundizo. — ¿Por qué? — reclamó. — ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque los dos somos chicos!

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nada de esto? ¿No soy lo suficientemente lindo para ti?

La boca de Yuuri se movió audiblemente intentando buscar una respuesta. Wolfram era lindo, especialmente cuando estaba gritando, pero…

— ¡Ambos somos chicos!

— ¡A nadie le importa eso excepto a ti!

Algunas veces pensaba que el otro chico solo comenzaba peleas con él para obtener su atención. Wolfram, acostumbrado desde que nació a tener cualquier cosa que quisieran, algunas veces parecía desesperado por conseguir garantizar que su prometido tomara en cuenta su presencia.

Hoy, sin embargo, no parecía una de esas situaciones. Se veía serio, dolido, e impetuoso.

— ¿Me puedes dar una buena razón de porque eso importa? — exigió el rubio.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía una buena respuesta para eso. No sabía porque era tan mal visto y le daban la espalda en su mundo. A su madre le gustaba Wolfram, y la familia de él de todos modos siempre pareció aprobar la pareja… más o menos. Él no pensaba acerca de su compromiso más de lo que fuera absolutamente necesario, solo sabía que ambos eran chicos, por eso no podían casarse.

Pero Wolfram era lindo.

Se salvo de sumergirse más en esos pensamientos perturbadores por un fuete grito proveniente de la sala.

— ¡Su Majestad!

Agradecido por la escusa de no responderle a su prometido, se puso de pie y se apuró en ir a la puerta. Gisela había atado a Günter a una camilla y dirigía a dos guardias para que cargaran al pálido hombre por el pasillo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Su Majestad! — las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos apenas lo vio. — ¡Oh, paren! — rogó a los guardias. — ¡Por favor paren!

Ellos miraron temerosos a Gisela, que asintió ligeramente dando permiso. Pararon.

— ¡Oh, Su Majestad! — gimió. — ¡Como deseaba verle!

— Günter, ¿qué paso? — preguntó preocupado, saliendo de la habitación del todo.

— Él está bien. — le aseguro Gisela con una de sus sonrisas brillantes. — Solo se ha portado mal y escapó de su cama antes de que se recuperara del todo y estuviera saludable. No lo hará de nuevo.

El hombre dio un pequeño gemido.

— Oh. — el moreno estaba aliviado de que no fuera nada serio. — Pero Günter, si te escapas de la cama tan pronto, solo lograras ponerte peor.

— Él sabe eso ahora. — dijo su hija oscuramente.

— ¡Oh, Su Majestad! — se aferró a su mano desesperadamente, sus ojos fervientes de pasión. — ¡Verdaderamente sus palabras contienen la mayor de las sabidurías!

— ¡Solo te está diciendo lo mismo que te dije yo antes!

— ¡Puedo sentir su gran amor y devoción!

— ¿Y que con mi amor y devoción?

Gisela, ya molesta con su padre por sus acciones, estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, y ella era aterradora cuando estaba enojada. Sin embargo, Yuuri dudaba si dejar ir a Günter, podía sentir que Wolfram había entrado en la sala detrás de él, y sabía que no estaba listo para volver a darle la cara.

A regañadientes, dejo que su mano se apartada mientras Gisela indicó a los guardias levantar la camilla una vez más.

— ¡Oh, Su Majestad! — lloriqueo mientras lo cargaban lejos, su cara brillante por las lagrimas. — ¡Estoy seguro de que su amor me sanara pronto! ¡Su Majestad! ¡Su querido Günter estará a su lado pronto de nuevo! ¡Su Majestad!

Los observo irse hasta que ya no podía verlos, e incluso así, sabiendo que ya no tenía una excusa, dudó si darse la vuelta hacia su prometido.

Al final, Wolfram suspiró.

— No sé que mas esperaba de un enclenque como tú.

Yuuri lo miró, y Wolfram estaba sonriendo.

Sin embargo, sus bonitos ojos verdes estaban dolidos.

— Vamos, Yuuri. — dijo indicándole volver a la habitación.

— No… ahora no.

— Todavía tienes tres páginas que terminar. — dijo ceñudo.

— Las… hare después. Necesito un descanso.

— Yuuri…

El rubio ni siquiera pregunto dónde estaba yendo, no insistió, o fue con él como usualmente haría. Solo lo miro con ese esa expresión de 'dolido pero tratando de esconderlo'. Por una vez, el chico orgulloso parecía vulnerable, y Yuuri se dio cuenta de que dejarlo estaría mal.

Suspiro, su miedo impidiéndole volver a entrar en la habitación, su sentido de justicia impidiéndole irse.

— ¿No es suficiente solo ser amigos? — preguntó. — Me gustas. Me dolería perderte.

— Eso nunca será suficiente, — comenzó el rubio. — no sufriré esa vergüenza.

— ¿Cual vergüenza? Fue un malentendido, ¡todo el mundo sabe que fue un malentendido! ¿Por qué alguien debería tomarlo en serio?

— ¡Tal vez si te hubieras retractado inmediatamente cuando lo hubieras pedido! — Wolfram lo miró. — Al momento que las noticias dejaron la habitación, fue como si un anuncio público se hubiera hecho, ¡sabes lo rápido que los rumores se esparcen por aquí!

— Pero…

Wolfram miró hacia otro lado, cruzando sus brazos. — Entendí muy pronto que no habría una manera fácil o aceptable de terminar esto. Entendí, como tu deberías, que estamos atrapados en esta estúpida situación que tu creaste, ¡y no tengo la intención de pasarme el resto de mi vida infeliz!

— ¿Wolfram?

Vaciló, luego lo miro una vez más. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y serios. — Tomé la decisión de amarte. Lo menos que podrías hacer es intentar lo mismo.

— Solo tú puedes ser lo suficientemente obstinado para decidir amar a alguien. — murmuró.

— ¡Yuuri! — se acercó y lo tomó por sus hombros, apretando con la fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas. — ¡Estoy siendo serio! ¡Quiero que intentes! ¡Quiero que me des una mínima oportunidad! ¡Yo ya te amo!

— No, no lo haces, Wolfram. — intentó lo mejor que pudo para darle una sonrisa gentil. — Lo único que quieres es salirte con la tuya. Como de costumbre.

El rubio se lo quedo mirando, y por un momento se veía… la única palabra para describirlo era "destrozado". Esa apariencia cambio justo cuando Yuuri estaba por entrar en pánico, y fue reemplazada por una de cólera fría tan rápido, que lo otro bien podría haber parecido solo la imaginación del joven rey.

— Si eso es lo que crees. — dijo, soltando el agarre de sus brazos.

— Wolfram…

Se marcho sin decir ni una palabra más. Con las manos apretadas en puños, la espalda rígida y sin mirar atrás.

A pesar de las advertencias de su hija, Günter se irguió en la cama cuando oyó el rumor.

— ¿Qué? — chilló. — Su Majestad… ¿embarazado?

Despreocupada, Gisela lo empujo de nuevo para abajo. — Sabes que no es posible.

— ¡Nunca perdonaré a ese niño mimado de Wolfram si se atrevió a mancillar la hermosa pureza de Su Majestad! — gimió, pasando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué arruinar su pureza es tu trabajo? — preguntó ella rotundamente.

Él ni siquiera la escucho, o fue lo suficientemente inteligente para pretender no oírla. Sollozó dramáticamente por un rato mientras la curandera preparaba la medicina.

— ¿Cómo pudo Su Majestad traicionarme? — se lamentó de repente.

— Sabes que no es posible para él estar embarazado. — contestó bruscamente, luchando por disipar su energía negativa haciendo medicina, y no infringiendo violencia sobre su ya desafortunado padre.

El embarazo masculino no era del todo desconocido entre los hombres mazokus, pero era extremadamente raro. Los mejores especialistas del mundo y doctores habían dado la causa a cierto alineamiento astrológico que solo ocurría una vez cada cinco años, y por tan solo por una hora. Para que una pareja pueda concebir se requería planearlo muy, muy cuidadosamente.

Incluso en el tiempo justo y con óptima posiciones, aun había solo un diez por ciento de chances de concepción.

— Ese día ya paso hace un año. —murmuró Gisela, moliendo la medicina furiosamente. Günter había estado dibujando complicados planes para encontrar a su rey solo durante esa noche desde casi el día en que llego por primera vez a este mundo.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó el hombre de cabellos plateados, dándose cuenta que ella tenia razón. — ¡Su Majestad y ese caprichoso no se conocían el uno al otro hace suficiente tiempo como para que haya un bebe!

— ¡Exacto!

— ¡Todavía tengo tiempo!

— Uh… padre…

— ¡Oh! ¡Para llevar el bebé de Su Majestad! — se sentó en la cama con los ojos centellantes, y una sonrisa de felicidad plena en toda su cara. Parecía, por un momento, totalmente recuperado.

— ¿No crees que estas un poco viejo para criar un niño?

— ¡Un hermoso niño con el heroico color de Su Majestad… oh, para tener una parte de él para mí para siempre!

Gisela suspiró. Puso la medicina a un lado y coloco sus manos pacientemente en su regazo, esperando. Günter estaba perdido en uno de sus "momentos" otra vez, y no había nada que ella o nadie pudiera hacer hasta que este pasara.

— ¡Y esa noche… la gloriosa noche de concepción! ¡El joven y fuerte cuerpo de su majestad floreciendo bajo mi firme guía-! — se cortó de golpe, su cabeza voló hacia atrás y la sangre fluyó de su nariz.

Gisela suspiro de nuevo. — ¡Nunca te vas a recuperar si sigues haciendo esto! — le recriminó, buscando algunas toallas.

— Sabia que sería demasiado para él manejar esto. — rio Josak entre dientes, espiando a través de la puerta entreabierta. — Es un milagro que aun este vivo, le ha sido imposible concentrarse o hace nada desde que consiguió permiso de enseñarle al chico.

Conrad sonrió con un poco de humor. — Gwendal fue el que insistió en dejarle intentar. — le recordó.

— ¿Esta realmente tan ocupado que no puede sacrificar una hora al día por su rey?

— No… creo que intentar enseñarle a Wolfram fue simplemente demasiado traumático. Luchó por las lecciones casi tan duro como Su Majestad.

— ¡Es verdad! — rio Josak. — ¿No fue ese el año en que el ala sur se quemo toda?

Conrad se echo a reír mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

— ¡Hombre! — rio Josak otra vez. — ¡Esos gritos de "¡asco, asco, asqueroso, asco!" me persiguieron durante años!

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin del capítulo 3-


	5. Capítulo 4

**Plan de estudios – Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

Wolfram no durmió con él en la cama la noche pasada, y Yuuri se paso muchas horas dando vueltas sin poder dormir.

— Maldición…

Cuando el sol salió lentamente sobre el horizonte, el joven rey miro con sus cansados ojos rojos como se iluminaba el techo poco a poco.

— Y encima estoy muy cansado…

Al techo, aunque se viera maravilloso, no pareció importarle.

— ¡De nuevo!

Era ese gruñido lo que daba a entender la advertencia. A menudo era exigente, por lo general testarudo, y casi siempre caprichoso. Pero era ese gruñido, ese gruñido animal 'bien desde atrás en la garganta' que se oía sobre sus palabras, lo que les daba a entender a todos los que lo escuchaban que Wolfram von Bielefeld hoy no estaba para jugar.

Sus hombres siempre estaban atentos a las señales de advertencia, y los que no, las aprendían rápidamente. No habían dudas, no habían muecas, ni ninguna pequeña señal de rebelión a la vista, y cada chico vestido de azul saltaba a hacer lo que les mandaba de inmediato a pesar de que Wolfram había estado pinchándolos desde antes del amanecer.

Conrad sonrió cariñosamente viendo a su hermanito caminar por entre las líneas de sus hombres, sacando a relucir errores que la mayoría nunca notaria. Poniendo a un lado los defectos del chico, era bueno cuando decidía sacarse la bronca con sus soldados. Sus hombres eran algunos de los más jóvenes y más apuestos en servicio, pero debido al temperamento de su líder, también eran algunos de los mejor entrenados.

— Solo me esquivo cuando intente hablarle. — dijo Yuuri miserablemente. Estaba tirado hecho polvo sobre el barandal, mirando a su prometido con ojos cansados y muertos. — Nunca me había ignorado antes.

Conrad sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba, forzado así ahora la familiar máscara de de alegría en su rostro, para el rey que se quejaba infeliz.

— Es mejor para usted dejarlo liberar su enojo primero. — dijo suavemente. Las cosas tendían a la combustión espontanea cuando el joven príncipe no encontraba la distracción apropiada. — Vendrá a verle cuando esté más calmado.

— ¡Solo quiero hacer algo para que no esté enojado!

Ahogó la necesidad de dar un suspiro. Las discusiones entre la pareja real eran cualquier cosa menos raras, pero no muy a menudo Wolfram se molestaba tanto que tenía que distanciarse del rey. Usualmente no encontraba nada que lo detuviera para descargar su ira sobre el Maou mismo. Sin haber escuchado la historia entera acerca del problema, el cual Yuuri le negó ruborizado, se veía limitado a solo poder aconsejar al chico.

Alzó la vista al cielo y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo que normalmente tenían para trotar en la mañana ya había pasado. No habían estado corriendo mucho desde que las clases "especiales" comenzaron. Mientas apreciaba su tiempo con Yuuri, se preocupó por como la situación continuaba haciendo muy infeliz a su rey.

— Estás molesto conmigo. — suspiró el chico de cabellos oscuros.

— No, Su Majestad.

— Yuuri. — corrigió automáticamente.

— No, Yuuri. — enmendó. Su sonrisa ahora le tomaba menos esfuerzo. — No estoy molesto contigo.

— Quieres que me siente y espere a que Wolfram se calme y sabes que no puedo.

— Usted raramente sigue consejos sobre estas cuestiones, y a veces parece que funciona mejor de esa manera. Tiene una manera muy especial de ver las cosas, y es imposible predecir sus resultados. — sin embargo, sería malo si Wolfram se pusiera violento con el rey.

— Si solo fuera una chica. — masculló miserable.

Entonces esto era un problema en su relación. La sonrisa de Conrad voló sin que él lo notara. — Yuuri…

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! — interrumpió, extrañamente rudo por su frustración. — Eso no importa en este mundo. Me lo han dicho tantas veces que me pone enfermo.

Fijó sus ojos en la cabeza rubia de abajo, y vio en vez de un soldado enojado entrenando sus tropas, un niño de pelo rubio corriendo por el patio con una espada de madera y una sonrisa pintada. Algunas veces, no podía evitar ver a su hermanito de esa forma, y cuando lo hacía, la necesidad de proteger la felicidad del chico le desbordaba.

— Nadie es perfecto, por supuesto. — murmuró pensativo. — Pero sigue siendo raro que más allá de todas los "defectos" que él tiene, eligiera uno del cual no tiene control.

— Conrad…

— Me disculpo, hablé fuera de lugar. — el castaño volteó, colocando su espalda contra el barandal.

— No seas así. — masculló Yuuri. — Tienes derecho a decirme lo que quieras. Tu, más que nadie.

— Me preocupo por los dos. Quiero que ambos sean felices.

— Y haría a Wolfram triste si ya no estuviéramos saliendo más.

—…No estaba al tanto de que se había dado cuenta de eso. — Herir el orgullo de Wolfram era una cosa, pero la situación ya había pasado más allá de eso. ¿Podría ser posible que el rey finalmente estuviera comenzando a madurar?

— Él dijo algunas cosas… anoche.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Como podía hablar en serio, Conrad?

Pensó en recordarle acerca del limitado sentido del humor de su hermanito, y sonrió. — Él se toma la mayoría de las cosas enserio, Su Majestad. — dijo. Eso sonaba mucho más amable que lo que le vino a la mente en primer lugar.

Yuuri le dio una mirada de disgusto. — ¡Pero soy un chico!

— Pensé que su nueva área de estudio le habría hecho ver esa idea un poco menos extraña.

El chico se revolvió incomodo. Conrad suspiró, pero mantuvo su sonrisa gentil.

— ¿Eso realmente le disgusta? — preguntó. — ¿O solo es incomodo porque no es algo que considerara antes? ¿Por qué cambia su idea de "normal"?

Yuuri no respondió, y Conrad supo que era porque no estaba seguro. Con otra sonrisa dedicada a su rey, volvió la atención abajo de nuevo. Wolfram finalmente había despachado a sus tropas y ellos, sudorosos y adoloridos, no dudaron en dar las gracias que terminada, dejando el campo cojeando.

— No… no estoy seguro. — respondió Yuuri, reacio pero honesto.

— Hm.

— ¿Crees… crees que debería hablar con él?

Sonrió sin humor. — Tal vez le gustaría esperar a que él se calmara un poco más. — aconsejó. Wolfram se ponía violento cuando se irritaba, asesino cuando se enojaba, y cuando estaba furioso…

Conrad se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

— En todo caso, Su Majestad, creo que ya es tiempo para sus clases.

Se congeló al momento de corregir a su padrino acerca de su nombre, sus ojos agradándose. Maldijo. — ¡Las clases!

— Ahora, ya sé que no le gustan, Yuuri, pero ese tipo de lenguaje es inapropiado para un rey. — le corrigió ligeramente, claramente divertido.

— ¡No termine mi tarea!

— Oh… — y con Gwendal como su profesor, eso no podía ser bueno. — Tal vez si se apura…

Yuuri no esperó a que terminara la frase. Antes de que el mayor empezara a hablar, el joven rey ya estaba corriendo a una gran velocidad, maldiciendo y murmurando para sí mismo.

Conrad sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirar por encima del barandal una vez más. Parecía que el rey si trotaría esta mañana después de todo.

Irrumpió en el estudio tosiendo y jadeando, convencido de que sus pulmones estaban por explotar. Estaba seguro que nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida.

— Llega tarde. — destacó Gwendal sombrío, sin mirar mas allá de su usual pila de papeles.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba… y luego tuve que…!

—Enclenque. — murmuró Wolfram. Estaba sentado en su silla de costumbre, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión malhumorada. Había tenido tiempo de cambiarse con ropas limpias, lo que significaba que Yuuri se había atrasado más de lo que pensaba.

— Perdón. — murmuró de nuevo, esperando mientras se acercaba a su silla que el insulto significara que su prometido le estaba hablando de nuevo.

— La tarea. — exigió Gwendal, extendiendo su mano. Sin siquiera hacer una pausa en su trabajo.

— ¡Uh, seguro! — aceptó el moreno, dándose cuenta alegremente que su "profesor" estaba demasiado ocupado y distraído para notar que su trabajo no estaba completamente terminado. Le paso el rollo de pergamino que se suponía tenía que ser su tarea y se revolvió en la silla del otro escritorio. Intento, sin mucho éxito, llamar la atención de Wolfram.

Gwendal finalmente dejo su pluma y comenzó a revisar rápidamente las páginas. Bien, parecía que no las estaba leyendo. Yuuri tomo la distracción del otro hombre como la chance que estaba esperando y se deslizo hacia abajo en su asiento, tratando de estirar su pierna para tocar a Wolfram con su pie. ¡No sería capaz de soportarlo si el rubio seguía enojado!

Era verdad que peleaban un montón, y también era verdad que Yuuri no quería casarse con él, ¡pero uno no podía pasar tanto tiempo junto con otra persona como Yuuri y Wolfram hacían, y no conocer a esa persona aunque sea un poco! Wolfram estaba a su lado constantemente, cuando comía, cuando dormía, incluso la mayoría del tiempo, cuando dejaba el reino. Aun verde de mareo en el mar, el rubio siempre se esforzaba por estar a su lado, y Yuuri a regañadientes había llegado a acostumbrarse a eso. Dependía de tenerlo allí, ferozmente leal y listo para corregirle si cometía algún error.

Era verdad que la cosa de "perseguir a Yuuri" se había vuelto un poco extrema desde que las clases empezaron, pero se estaba dando cuenta que se acostumbraba a eso. Un poco.

— No puedo irme. —lo había fulminado Wolfram con la mirada, la vez que Yuuri intentó quejarse. — ¡Tengo que asegurarme que no te escapes! ¡De esta manera, si intentas volver a tu propio mundo, no serás capas de hacerlo sin mí!

— Entiendo eso. — había contestado él. — ¿Pero tienes que vigilarme cuando estoy haciendo pis?

Anoche y esta mañana había sido raro. Estando en el castillo y sin su prometido a su lado molestándolo e insultándolo había sido… inquietante.

No solo eso. Había sido también…

¿Solitario?

Gwendal gruño en voz baja, levantando finalmente sus ojos para mirarlo. — Su Majestad… — comenzó, grave y severo. — Estas últimas tres páginas…

— ¿Si? — pregunto esperanzado, pensando que tan extraño lucia agazapado en su silla, con una pierna extendida hacia Wolfram.

— Solo ha escrito la palabra "panqueques" una y otra vez.

— ¿Eso era… la respuesta equivocada?

¡Wow, esa vena en la frente de Gwendal podía crecer cuando estaba enojado! Wolfram le clavo la mirada molesto mientras su hermano mayor arrugaba su tarea en su puño, claramente luchando por contenerse.

Yuuri se sentó en la silla rápidamente. Ahora tenía la atención de su prometido, así que no necesitaba seguir tratando de alcanzarlo.

— ¡Por favor no me hagas hacer diagramas desnudo! — rogó, mirando esa vena palpitar con un poco de pánico.

— Hermano. — dijo Wolfram, mirando también la vena crecer peligrosamente. — Es mi culpa. Sabes que el estúpido enclenque esta perdido sin mí, y yo…— se puso rápidamente de pie mientras la vena se hinchaba aun más. — Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, y no tienes tiempo para que te estalle otro vaso sanguíneo. — dijo. Su mano se cerró en la remera de Yuuri y tiró, arrastrándolo para que se ponga de pie. — ¡Con tu permiso, me encargaré yo mismo de él!

No espero por ningún tipo de "permiso". Cuando Yuuri aun estaba admirando con mórbida fascinación la vena que palpitaba rápidamente, Wolfram lo saco fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Porqué no solo admitiste que no la hiciste, en vez de intentar engañarle? — siseó, arrastrando a su desconcertado rey por el pasillo.

— Yo… ¿pensé que no lo notaria?

— Insultaste su inteligencia. ¡Él odia eso! — el rubio se estremeció ante algún recuerdo horrible.

Yuuri al fin logro tomar algo de control sobre sus pies, así progreso a algo más como "caminar rápido", y menos que "ser arrastrado".

— ¡Si apenas te ve antes de que se calme…! — la voz de Wolfram se desvaneció sombríamente.

Yuuri lo miró, algo importante se le ocurrió al fin. — ¿Wolfram? — preguntó. — ¿Esto significa que ya no estás mas enojado conmigo?

El otro chico resoplo y no respondió.

Ese estúpido, idiota, cabeza hueca… ¡enclenque!

Wolfram estaba tan furioso que apenas podía encajar dos pensamientos juntos. No quería tener que hablarle al idiota todavía. ¡No quería tener que mirarlo! ¡Se suponía que Yuuri tenía que venir rogándole por su perdón y prometer amarlo! Se suponía que tenía que extrañar a Wolfram, ¡y por extrañarlo darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él!

El plan había sido tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan… tan artístico en su cabeza, ¡y el pequeño enclenque ya había ido y arruinado todo!

Llegando a una de las bibliotecas más alejadas, prácticamente tiro a su prometido en una silla y procedió a pararse sobre él, escrutando y gruñendo, tratando desesperadamente de mantener algo de su precioso control que pensó que tenia momentos antes.

— ¿Wolfram? — Yuuri casi se encogió bajo la fuerza de su mirada.

¡El pequeño enclenque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que arruino todo! Casi grito de frustración, dejándose caer con elegancia en una silla.

— ¿Wolf-?

— ¿Como lo haces? — demandó. — ¿Como en los nueve niveles del infierno haces para mantener el control de esta situación? ¡Justo cuando pienso que tengo una chance-! — tuvo que pelear la necesidad de gritar de nuevo. ¡Él nunca tendría lo que quería si a Yuuri le dejaban continuar teniendo el poder sobre el ritmo de su relación!

— No sé porque estas…

— -Forzándome a que te salve de él-!

— ¿Qué? ¿Forzando?

Wolfram se dio cuenta que estaba despotricando y enseguida se cayó. Se dio cuenta que probablemente el enclenque no podría seguir su lógica, de todos modos.

En el pasado cuando el reacio Gwendal se había visto obligado a darle a Wolfram esas clases, el joven príncipe había sufrido el apretado horario de trabajo y la falta de ganas de enseñar de su hermano mayor, lo que había sido tener que leer la montaña monumental de tarea que le asignó.

Había desistido con todo después de dos días, y el recuerdo del castigo resultante aun lo hacía temblar. Para el no había habido un veloz prometido que lo sacara de la habitación antes de que la ira de su hermano explotara.

Gwendal lo había forzado a escribir una… muy detallada… escena, en la que un personaje ("Vamos a llamarlo "Ramwolf", había decidido Gwendal, mirándolo peligrosamente) era raptado por unos bandidos lujuriosos. Entonces lo obligo, para su absoluta mortificación, a ponerse un vestido y leer su pequeña "historia" en frente de todo el que pudiera reunir.

Wolfram había tomado las clases sin rechistar después de eso.

Solo esperaba que Yuuri no tuviera que sufrir medidas tan extremas.

— Aun estás enojado conmigo. — se dio cuenta el moreno, bajando la mirada a su regazo e inquietándose. Le hizo sentir un poco mejor de hecho que el chico de cabello oscuro sonara decepcionado.

Wolfram solo resopló, decidiendo que el enclenque no se merecía una respuesta. De alguna manera, el idiota logro entender el mensaje.

— No fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

Por supuesto. Perfecto, enclenque idiota, de gran corazón. Yuuri nunca quiso hacerle daño a nadie, era apenas una señal de que le importaba.

— Tal vez si sigo adelante y comienzo con tu castigo, Gwendal te lo haga más fácil. — sugirió Wolfram. No iba a tener esta conversación, no estaba dispuesto a oír acerca de cómo solo era tan importante como cualquier otro, cuando el enclenque debería saber que se suponía que tenía que ser más importante. No cuando aún estaba tan enojado. No cuando el enclenque iba a ser tan enclencudamente amable.

Yuuri se vio herido, tomando sus palabras como una amenaza, más que como la rehacía oferta de paz que él intento darle.

El rubio suspiró.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que había elegido amar a su prometido, eso no era algo en lo que necesitara esforzarse. Yuuri eran un enclenque, tenía problemas para entender un montón de cosa acerca de este mundo, y a veces era molesto.

Pero además tenía un gran corazón, era extrañamente valiente, e increíblemente atractivo. Wolfram siempre prefirió los colores oscuros. Lo que había comenzado como la decisión de sacar lo mejor de una situación políticamente difícil, rápidamente se había convertido en una emoción muy real.

Amaba a Yuuri mas de lo que había amado a nadie en su vida entera, ¿entonces porque ser paciente con él era tan jodidamente difícil a veces?

— Wolfram…

— No te vas a escapar de tus deberes.

— Wolfram, ¿de verdad me amas?

Ese par de ojos esmeralda alzaron la vista, fijándose en él fríamente. El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido. — Deja de interrumpir. — ordenó. — La única manera para alejarte de que el castigo de Gwendal sea tan horrible es si podemos probarle que sabes el material. Ahora…

— Wolfram… Yo solo… necesito saber.

— ¿No lo he dicho con bastante frecuencia?

El joven rey se movió incomodo. — Lo dices todo el tiempo, pero nunca pensé que era enserio… — admitió. — Quiero decir, comenzaste a decir cosas acerca del amor hace mucho tiempo, antes de que ambos nos conozcamos lo suficiente para ser amigos, y mucho menos…

— Nunca digo cosas que no son enserio. — contestó bruscamente. — No soy un enclenque traidor.

Yuuri tomó un gran respiro y luchó para mantener sus manos sin que temblaran. ¿Eso quería decir que Wolfram lo amaba de verdad?

— ¿Entonces de verdad te lastimaría si rompemos el compromiso?

La mirada de su prometido era asesina. — ¡Vuelve a trabajar! — gruñó.

Yuuri bajo la vista al libro de nuevo, pero no vio nada en la página. — Wolfram... — comenzó otra vez.

Un gruñido fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Podrías… um… Wolfram, crees que podrías... uh.. po… -p-podrías…?

— ¡Escucha, enclenque-!

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Podriasbesarme? — soltó lo mas rápido que pudo. Tuvo un momento para sentirse triunfante de poder haber dejado salir la pregunta, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo anormalmente tranquilo que se había vuelto el otro chico. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, temeroso, para encontrar a su prometido mirándolo, con una expresión pálida y aturdida y…

— ¿Besar? — repitió suavemente.

Yuuri sintió su cara en llamas, rápidamente corrió la vista.

— Estaba hablando con Conrad esta mañana…

— Conrad. — repitió Wolfram, y había obvios cellos en su voz.

Yuuri se lamio los labios nervioso. — De… de todos modos. — dijo. — Me di cuenta que no estoy seguro porque me molesta que seamos dos chicos. Entonces… entonces pensé que podrías besarme, y así podría saber.

— Besarte.

— No es como si me fuera a matar o algo. Y así ambos sabremos. Quiero decir, si es horrible, entonces sabremos con seguridad que nada podría funcionar nunca entre nosotros y todo terminaría rápido y fácil. Pero si me gusta, entonces yo sabría que… que tal vez podría casarme contigo, y todo terminaría bien. — recordarse a si mismo porque decidió pedirle a Wolfram que lo besara le dio fuerza. Levantó la vista, forzándose a encontrarse con los grandes y sorprendidos ojos verdes. — Eres mi amigo y no quiero lastimarte.

Wolfram continúo mirándolo fijo. — Si estás jugando conmigo…

— ¡No estoy jugando! — prometió. — No voy a resistirme, entonces solo…

El rubio aun se veía como si no estuviera seguro de confiar en él, pero arrastro la silla más cerca hasta que sus rodillas chocaron. Parecía que las manos le temblaban un poco cuando tomaron la cara de Yuuri. Entonces vaciló.

— ¿Y qué pasa si lo odias? — preguntó. — ¿Romperás el compromiso?

— Realmente no tendría sentido casarse, ¿o sí?

— ¿Cómo se que simplemente no dirás que lo odiaste para alejarte de mí? — frunció el ceño.

Se sentía raro hablar con las manos de Wolfram en su cara. — No voy a mentirte. — prometió.

El ex príncipe se lamio los labios. — ¿Estas asustado?

— See. Un poco.

— Enclenque. — Wolfram sonrió abiertamente. — Cierra los ojos.

Lo hizo, agarrando con fuerza los reposabrazos de su silla.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin del capítulo 4-


	6. Capítulo 5

**Plan de estudios – Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

.

Los labios de Wolfram eran cálidos, y suaves. Su aliento era dulce.

Después, Yuuri no estaría seguro si había sido una reacción de su cuerpo o solo la sorpresa lo que hizo entreabrir sus labios. Después, no recordaría el pequeño sonido que hizo al sorprenderse. Una parte de él nunca esperó que Wolfram avanzara besándole.

El rubio tomó el sonido y los labios entreabiertos como una señal de permiso y profundizo el beso, lenta y cuidadosamente. Sus manos sobre el rostro de Yuuri temblaban todo el tiempo tenuemente, un dejo de temor que hasta alguien como el orgulloso y terco Wolfram no podía pelear. A pesar de que el beso continuó y los pensamientos lógicos se disiparon rápido más y más lejos, algo en el fondo de la mente de Yuuri le decía que Wolfram estaba tan asustado como él.

De una extraña manera, eso era tranquilizador.

El rubio exploró su boca lenta y gentilmente, cada pequeño movimiento de su lengua esparciendo calidez y escalofríos placenteros a través de su cuerpo. Sin pensar en ello, el chico de cabellos oscuros se encontró respondiendo. Al principio tratando de imitar las acciones de él, pero eso pareció no ser suficiente. Se puso más osado, aventurero, y ese fue el turno de Wolfram para jadear-

Sabia cálido, dulce y brillante, y Yuuri se dio cuenta que el otro chico estaba intentando arrastrase en la silla con él. Pero no, eso no era correcto, porque las manos de Yuuri alrededor de él estaban jalándolo a la silla, ¿o no? Y las manos en su cara ya no temblaban, pero se estaban deslizando hacia su cabello, agarrando y jalando.

Entonces Wolfram intento alejarse, y eso pareció ser como el fin del mundo. Yuuri hizo un pequeño sonido de protesta, uno que sospechosamente pareció un lloriqueo, y trato de seguirlo para continuar el beso.

Las manos en su cabello lo forzaron a tirarse hacia atrás.

El rubio se lo quedo mirando, sus ojos verde oscuros y serios escrutándolo. Su encantador rostro estaba rebosante de emoción, sus labios rosas e hinchados. Yuuri inconscientemente paso la lengua sobre sus labios mientras lo miraba, y se ruborizo al darse cuenta que todavía sabían a él. Su cara se volvió más caliente cuando lentamente cayó en cuenta… de que había besado a Wolfram. El rubio estaba a horcajadas sobre él en la silla. Había besado a Wolfram. Sus dedos se curvaron sobre la banda de la cintura de los pantalones del chico.

Y había besado a Wolfram.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de la boca del otro chico.

— ¡Ha! — dijo el ex príncipe, con sus ojos brillando triunfantes. — ¡Te gusto! ¡Sabía que podía hacer que te gustara!

Hubo un leve sonido de fondo, como la puerta abriéndose o cerrándose. De todos modos, cuando los dos chicos miraron, encontraron que aun estaban completamente solos.

Gwendal se quedó parado fuera de la biblioteca delante de la puerta cerrada y lucho por controlar su expresión. Apretó sus puños, clavando las uñas en sus palmas tan fuerte como para sacar sangre, jurando que no se movería de ese lugar hasta que su cara fuera el mármol respetable que él demandaba que fuese.

Le había tomado más tiempo encontrar a su hermano menor y el rey irresponsable, que el tiempo que le tomo decidirse por un castigo adecuado por intentar hacer pasar una tarea a medias. Wolfram, como el prometido del chico y tutor no oficial, tenía la misma participación en la culpa y lo que Gwendal preparó para hacer sufrir a esos dos fue un castigo tan terrorífico, tan humillante, tan horrible, y el castillo entero tendría que mirar.

Su enojo no se había enfriado mientras buscaba a sus presas. Para el momento en que recordó la vieja librería en desuso en la que a Wolfram le gustaba jugar cuando era niño, ya le había agregado un par de detalles imaginativos a la venganza que escogió.

Y entonces abrió la puerta, y vio a su rey a su joven hermano, y ellos… ellos estaban…

¡Simplemente estaban tan tiernos!

Gwendal apretó sus puños más fuerte, trabajando en fortalecer su determinación. No tenia que sonreír, ¡no tenía que hacerlo!

Se dijo a si mismo que no era su debilidad por lo adorable lo que le llevo a dejar de lado sus planes de castigo. Si Wolfram y Su Majestad se estaban besando, entonces claramente las clases estaban comenzando a tener efecto. Además, era como si estaban haciendo la tarea. Tal vez incluso con puntos extra.

Satisfecho con esa lógica todo estaba bien, y eso le salvaba de la sonrisa humillante también. Comenzó a caminar.

Había mucha gente en el palacio y la corte que habían hecho grandes apuestas en el rey y su fiero prometido. Parecía que algunos días había tantas suposiciones de ellos terminando separados como juntos. De hecho, lo que Gwendal acababa de presenciar era información muy valiosa.

Y entonces, mientras apuraba el paso para alejarse lo mas posible de esa librería, nunca se le ocurrió compartir su descubrimiento.

El hecho de que había presenciado un Primer Beso (aunque fuera uno candente) era bastante obvio para él. Estaba seguro de que en caso de difundir la noticia los dos serian asediados. Eso era simplemente inaceptable. La ternura que acababa de ver necesitaba de una habitación para crecer.

El resplandor de lo Tierno continuo desapareciendo mientras Gwendal continuaba a paso rápido por el pasillo, y con su retirada, pensamientos no adorables comenzaron a regresar.

Encontró su ritmo lentamente.

Si eso de verdad fue un Primer Beso, ya que estaba casi totalmente seguro de que era, entonces Wolfram y Su Majestad no podían haber sido descubiertos desnudos y sudorosos en un curato de las escobas del sótano profanando equipos de limpieza inocentes, como los chismes actuales decían. Si eso fue un Primer Beso, entonces era más que dudoso que su majestad estaba de alguna manera embarazado, y aun más dudoso que la pareja real traumatizó una tropa de guardias que los sorprendió en los jardines.

Se planteo la cuestión. ¿De dónde sacó Su Excelencia el sabio tales rumores tan tirados de los pelos?

— Hey. — la voz de Wolfram perdió algo de la alegría que tenía cuando terminaron el beso. — ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar mirando a esa puerta, traidor? ¿Deseando que alguien venga a rescatarte de la verdad? — su expresión, cuando Yuuri lo miro a regañadientes, era orgullosa de sí mismo. — Te gusto besarme. ¿Vas a negarlo?

— N… no. — respondió de mala gana.

— ¡Bien! —asintió decidido, claramente complacido. — ¡Entonces podemos casaros!

— ¿Ca… casarnos? ¡Pero nunca dije-!

— Prometiste que nos casaríamos si te gustaba besarme. — insistió, cursando sus brazos y mirándolo desafiante.

— No. — por dios, pero sería mas fácil discutir con él si no estuviera sentado encima suyo. — ¡Dije que dejaría de intentar romper el compromiso!

— ¿Entonces piensas que estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida como tu prometido?

— ¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación cuando aun estas en mi regazo?

— ¿Por qué no? Tú me arrastraste aquí.

— ¡No lo hice!

Wolfram lo fulmino con la mirada y Yuuri lucho contra Terribles Pensamientos acerca de cuan lindo se veía el otro chico con sus labios rosados por los besos haciendo puchero, y sus cabellos ligeramente revueltos. Yuuri usualmente tendía a ignorar lo bien parecido que era el otro chico, pero aparentemente luego de haberlo besado, su mente se rehusaba a apagar el botón de 'oh-lindo'.

Se ruborizó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! — se iluminó el rubio. — ¡Ahora ya se cual es el problema!

— No estoy seguro de que quiera oír esto. — murmuró temeroso.

— ¡Solo necesitas recordatorios constantes!

— ¿Recordatorios…?

Wolfram no le dio tiempo a entenderlo por sí mismo. Agarrando la cara de Yuuri una vez más con sus manos, se agacho para besarlo de nuevo. Sus labios estaban en todos lados, en su boca, mejillas, nariz, parpados, frente, barbilla. Rápidos y suaves besos tan inocentes que lentamente el moreno comenzó a dejar de resistirse.

Fue solo cuando él se relajo que el rubio lanzo su verdadero ataque. La única advertencia ocurrió cuando las manos de él se deslizaron en su cabello, y entonces los labios de Wolfram estaban sobre los suyos, de una manera que no era para nada suave o inocente.

Solo se aparto cuando se hizo evidente para ambos que al cuerpo de Yuuri, al menos, no le importaba que él fuera un chico.

— ¡Ha! — dijo Wolfram por segunda vez en ese día.

— ¡Esta bien! — la cara de Yuuri parecía haber tomado algo de la magia de fuego de Wolfram en ella, se estaba ruborizando demasiado. — ¡Están bien! ¡Así que me gusta!

— ¡Ha! — dijo de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes salirte de encima mío?

— Deberías quitar tus manos de mi trasero primero.

Quito sus manos rápido y el rubio, viéndose mas que complacido con sigo mismo, volvió a su propia silla. Se miraron el uno al otro, Yuuri ruborizándose, Wolfram petulante y radiante, por un largo y silencioso rato.

— Bueno. — dijo el ex príncipe finalmente. — Creo que podemos saltarnos el resto del capítulo tres: el arte de besar.

— ¡Ca-cállate!

— Aunque creo que necesitas más practica. Besas como un enclenque.

— ¡Wolfram!

Wolfram rio, un sonido que era tan raro y sorprendente que casi hace a Yuuri olvidarse de todo lo avergonzado que estaba. Wolfram estaba feliz. Yuuri había hecho a Wolfram feliz.

— No te preocupes. — le aseguro el rubio. — Me voy a asegurar de darte muchas oportunidades para mejorar.

— Nosotros… ¿es algo que vamos a hacer ahora?

— ¿No quieres hacerlo?

— Bueno… sep…— admitirlo hizo que se ruborizara por complete de nuevo. — ¡Pero sigo sin querer hacer nada de esas cosas de los diagramas!

— No seas estúpido. ¡Se que todavía no estás preparado!

El moreno se opuso a la palabra "todavía", pero sabiamente decidió no hacer comentarios.

Wolfram le sonrió, sus bonitos ojos brillaban. — Esto es suficiente. Por ahora.

Yuuri se veía tan nervioso y adorable.

Había habido muchos momentos de falsas esperanzas, sueños inútiles, y dolorosas decepciones en el transcurso de su relación. Momentos en los que pensó que Yuuri finalmente comenzaba a devolver sus sentimientos, o al menos comenzando a darse cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Esta era la primera vez que parecía imposible que sus esperanzas pudieran fallar, y Wolfram apenas podía contener su alegría. Esa mirada en su rostro era, hasta donde el rubio entendía, indiscutible evidencia de que finalmente, finalmente, había logrado algún avance.

— Esto es suficiente. Por ahora. — le dijo, un sentimiento de calidez y alegría broto de su interior.

La cara de Yuuri se puso aun más roja, y él se encontró riendo una vez más.

— Es mejor que estudiar, ¿verdad?

Imposiblemente, su rubor se volvió más oscuro. Wolfram tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de saltarle encima de nuevo.

Pero sabía que tendrían que hablar seriamente acerca del beso, lo que significaba que Yuuri se ruborizaría, protestaría y discutiría, y el reciente sentimiento de alegría de Wolfram se desvanecería rápidamente. El habría preferido evitar todo lo que pudiera molestar a su prometido, pero…

— No vas a tratar de romper el compromiso, ¿verdad?

El moreno aparto la vista, inquieto. — Supongo que si tengo que estar comprometido con alguien, está bien que seas tú.

¡Que rápido que el estúpido enclenque podía arruinar todo!

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— L-lo que quiero decir es, alguien podría tratar de encontrar una pareja para mi si estuviera soltero, ¿verdad? Al menos a ti te conozco. ¡Pero sigo sin estar listo para casarme!

— ¿Y qué acerca de amarme? — exigió el rubio. — ¿Estás listo para intentar?

— Yo… no sé cómo…

— ¿Puedes solo dejar de resistirte?

Algo acerca de la pregunta lo sorprendió. Yuuri levanto la vista, mirándolo.

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente estaba haciendo? — preguntó.

— ¿De verdad piensas que alguna vez has hecho algo para hacer esto mas fácil?

No había rubores ahora. — Pero… pero eso de verdad no es justo contigo, ¿o no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no es justo! ¿Por qué piensas que estoy tan preocupado de que me engañes?

Yuuri frunció el ceño. — Lo… lo siento. — dijo, tranquilo y serio. — No me di cuenta…

Fue el turno de Wolfram de correr la mirada. ¿El enclenque no se dio cuenta? Con el estatus de Wolfram y su apariencia, podría haber tenido a cualquiera que quisiera, ¿por qué gastar su tiempo corriendo como un tonto detrás de alguien que claramente no lo quería si honestamente no lo amaba? ¿Y el no se había dado cuenta que se había estado resistiendo?

Habían rumores en la corte. Personas que comenzaban a llamarlo la "sombra" de Yuuri, y a él nunca le había importado, porque estaba seguro que un día su prometido superaría su timidez y extraña aversión de casarse otro chico, ¿y Yuuri no se había dado cuenta?

— Wolfram… realmente he metido la pata, ¿verdad?

Él solo gruño. Por más que quería hacer responsable a su prometido de todo lo que había tenido que aguantar, era muy difícil hacerlo cuando no había ni el más mínimo indicio de maldad que lo haya motivado.

— No quiero hablar de eso. — dijo finalmente.

— Lo siento. — dijo Yuuri otra vez.

— Solo déjalo.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato.

— Eres lindo. — dijo el moreno al fin. — Y si me gustas. Y… y perdón por decir que solo me amabas porque querías salirte con la tuya. Sé que eso no es verdad, y que nunca me diste otra razón para pensar de otra manera. Has sido un buen amigo, y sé que te aprecio mucho.

— ¿Porque estás diciendo estas cosas?

— Porque creo que aun estas enojado por lo de ayer. — dijo en su usual tono desgarradoramente honesto. — Y si no lo estas… deberías.

— ¡Humph! — respondió, mirando orgulloso hacia otro lado. — Si esa es tu disculpa, ¡tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso!

— ¡Wolfram!

Mirando a través de la puerta entornada, Anissina dio golpecitos con sus uñas distraídamente sobre el invento en sus manos preguntándose si se animaba.

La inventora genio nunca antes había tenido motivos para dudar en adquirir una rata de laboratorio adecuada para alguna de sus hermosas creaciones. Esos hombres simplemente debían pasar sus días llenos de temor, por estar en la presencia de alguien tan brillante, probando sus inventos para ella era lo menos que podían hacer para demostrar su aprecio.

Pero "deja-de-ser-tan-reservado-y-escúpelo-ya-kun" era un invento viejo. Seguramente Gwendal lo recordaba, este le había quemado cada cabello de su cabeza, incluidas sus cejas, y habían pasado tres años antes de que nada volviera a crecerle de nuevo..

Al bruto egoísta no le había importado que, dejando de lado un pequeño efecto secundario, el invento había sido un completo éxito. Después de todo, había funcionado para que él le dijera dónde estaba su escondite secreto de caramelos.

A menos que solo lo hubiera hecho para que ella apagara el fuego…

Nah.

Anissina estaba segura de que Gwendal le estaba escondiendo algo. En un día normal, el hombre tenía cinco arrugas de preocupación en su frente entre las cejas, y hoy solo tenía tres.

Gwendal estaba de buen humor.

Anissina tenía que saber la razón de por qué.

Apretó su precioso y exitoso invento contra su pecho mientras miraba al hombre trabajar diligentemente en su escritorio. Sería una pena si su bonito cabello se quemaba de nuevo, pero ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar para saber lo que sea que él estaba escondiendo.

Sin embargo, estaba segura que se acordaba de esta invención, y no podía decirle que quería que la probase. Su negación seria más firme de lo usual, y no sería capaz de intimidarlo para esto.

¡Pero estaba absolutamente segura de que moriría si no se enterara que estaba haciéndolo tan feliz! ¡No podía dejarlo que se negara!

Con la decisión hecha, empujó la puerta para entrar en la habitación.

— ¡Oh Gwendal! — canturreó.

Él levanto la vista, y palideció al ver el invento. Lo reconoció.

Maldición.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin del capítulo 5-


	7. Capítulo 6

**Plan de estudios – Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

.

La brillante mañana llegó, silenciosa y fría. Caliente y confortable entre sus gruesas sabanas, Yuuri rodó en su espalda y se estiro exageradamente, complacido de despertar lentamente. Se sentía relajado, fresco… feliz.

Volteó su cabeza a un lado y sintió su sonrisa desaparecer.

Era muy extraño. Cuando estaba en casa o en un viaje nunca tuvo problemas con dormir solo. Pero cuando estaba en el palacio…

Yuuri había llegado antes a la incómoda conclusión, pero siempre la había alejado sin pensar demasiado en eso de verdad. Ahora tomó un largo respiro, invocando todo su coraje, y forzándose a examinar la idea mientras miraba la apacible cada durmiente de su prometido.

No había podido dormir antes después de su pelea, no tan solo porque le disgustaba arruinarlo con el otro chico, pero si porque el rubio no había compartido la cama con él. La noche pasada, Wolfram (aun algo irritado con él, pero ya no enojado) retomó su lugar de siempre a su lado en la cama, y él había dormido maravillosamente. No importaba cuanto le molestada la idea porque era verdad, no importa lo mucho que quisiera pensar la contrario.

Yuuri solo estaba alegre de no haber sido tan estúpido como para decir nada cerca de eso al chico. Ayer, con su mente enloquecida por los besos placenteros, se había sentido tan culpable y desesperado por arreglar las cosas con el rubio que apenas había podido decir nada. Y las cosas que pudo lograr decir habían sido suficientemente malas.

Yuuri observó al rubio durmiente y se pregunto si de alguna manera se había imaginado todo el calvario. Seguramente él en realidad no le había pedido que lo besara. Seguramente no lo había disfrutado. Se las había arreglado para evadir el prometer enamorarse de Wolfram, pero había aceptado dejar de quejase acerca del compromiso. Ahora, más que nunca, estaba estancado.

Wolfram era lindo. No… si Yuuri era honesto, Wolfram no era más que hermoso. Fuerte, leal… un gran besador. ¡Pero era un chico!

De alguna manera, el género de su prometido comenzaba a ser un argumento menos importante en la mente de Yuuri, y eso le preocupaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el cuerpo a su lado se movió repentinamente y se encontró a si mismo inesperadamente atascado bajo su prometido. Wolfram se movía mucho cuando dormía, a menudo Yuuri terminaba siendo pateado, golpeado, o molestado en medio de la noche, pero cuando esa cabeza rubia dorada acaricio su pecho afectuosamente, estaba completamente seguro de que su compañero de cama estaba bien despierto.

— Eh… ¿Wolfram?

Volteó su cabeza, los cabellos dorados cayeron en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

— ¡Buenos días! — saludó el pequeño mazoku con una alegría poco característica.

Y entonces una boca descendió sobre la de él.

— ¡Hmpf! ¡-lfram! — tomándolo por los hombros, intentó lo mejor que pudo quitárselo de encima.

— ¿Qué pasa? — el puchero juguetón del rubio se arruino por la mirada amenazante en sus ojos. — Esto es algo que hacemos ahora, ¿o no?

— ¿A primera hora en la mañana?

Esos ojos verdes centellaron peligrosamente. — Si tengo que mantenerte apretado bajo mío… — advirtió.

Yuuri tuvo el presentimiento que si eso pasaba, Wolfram podría hacer algo peor que simplemente besarlo.

— ¿Podrías al menos darme una pequeña advertencia antes?

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de divertido? — movió la cabeza con orgullo. — ¡Soy tu prometido, y yo-!

— ¡Esta bien, está bien, bien! — cerró con fuerza sus ojos y esperó lo peor. Solo se atrevió a abrirlos de nuevo cuando, suspirando, Wolfram lo liberó y salió de la cama.

— No es divertido si parece que lo odias. — se quejó, yendo detrás del biombo para alistarse y comenzar el día.

— No lo odio, solo es… raro.

— ¡Raro! — bufó, su voz ligeramente apagada mientras se cambiaba la ropa. — ¡Tú eres raro!

Yuuri pensó en comentar acerca de la inclinación del otro chico de dormir con ropa con volados, pero enseguida descartó la idea.

— ¿Cuales son tus planes para esta mañana?

Yuuri frunció el ceño, sorprendido. — Ya sabes, lo usual. — respondió. — Correr con Conrad, tomar el desayuno… — Wolfram insistió en remarcarle las cosas lo suficiente como para que debiera estar familiarizado con la rutina a este momento.

— ¿Estarás ocupado?

— See, supongo.

— Bien. — Wolfram salió de detrás del biombo vestido con sus ropas usuales y parecía bastante contento consigo mismo.

Yuuri sintió un pequeño indicio de miedo. — ¿Por qué? — preguntó sospechosamente. — ¿Qué tienes planeado? — ¿no había sufrido suficiente esta semana?

La sonrisa del rubio se iluminó. — ¿Estás preocupado de si te estoy engañando?

— ¡No! — ¿por qué esa idea lo hacía ver tan feliz? — ¡Solo estoy asustado de que tengas algo horrible planeado!

— Nunca te haría algo horrible.

Wolfram parecía como si pensara que había sido insultado. Yuuri se arrastro fuera de la cama, pero descubrió que no podía encontrar la manera adecuada de disculparse cuando no estaba siquiera seguro de que había hecho. "Horrible", para él, era una cosa completamente diferente de lo que era para sus amigos y criados. Ellos consideraban tantas cosas raras normales.

La cara de su prometido se suavizo después de que se le ocurrió algo para decir.

— Vístete. A Gwendal no le gustan los retrasos. — le advirtió, encarando hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa con la mano en el picaporte, como si esperara por algo, y volteo hacia Yuuri con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Y? — preguntó.

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿No le vas a exigir a tu querido prometido que vuelva y te de un beso de despedida?

— Eh… ¿se supone que lo haga?

— Sería lindo.

Jamás sería capaz de entender como el otro chico hacia para hacer pucheros y verse arrogante al mismo tiempo, pero Wolfram lo hacía.

— Um… — se quedó atascado.

Wolfram suspiró y exasperado dejo la habitación sin insistir en el tema.

— ¿Huh? — Yuuri miro con atención la serie de notas en las puertas del estudio, pero estaba seguro de que no las estaba leyendo bien. Había hecho grandes progresos aprendiendo como leer y escribir en el lenguaje de este mundo, pero sabía que le quedaba mucho por aprender. No podía estar leyendo bien estas notas.

— ¿Tratando de reunir tu coraje? Sería mucho más fácil si solo entraras, enclenque. O… ¿me estabas esperando?

— ¡Wolfram!

— ¿Estabas esperándome? — su prometido parecía gratamente sorprendido.

— No, eso no. — lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló frente a las puertas del estudio. — ¿Qué dicen esas notas?

— Deberías ser capaz de leerlas ahora. — le regañó.

— ¡Por favor!

Frunciendo el ceño, el ex príncipe volvió su atención a las notas. — Gwendal canceló tus clases de hoy. — explicó. — Dice que deberías continuar tus estudios conmigo por ahora.

— ¡Entonces no leí mal! Pero… ¿por qué Gwendal cancelaría mis clases?

— Esta segunda nota es de Anissina. Dice que solo lo está haciendo para poder esconderse de ella, pero que no será capaz de escapar… la tercera… básicamente dice que sí, que escapará, y la cuarta dice que no, que no lo hará, y la quinta… bueno, incluso un enclenque estúpido debería entender ahora.

Yuuri asintió ausente, apenas notando que aun estaba tomado del brazo de su prometido, o que Wolfram estaba mirándolo con cuidado. Se podía entender bien porque alguien como Gwendal tendría la necesidad de esconderse de alguien como Anissina, pero no se imaginaba como podía ser tan malo para que el mazoku de cabello oscuro recurriera a dejar una nota de guerra.

— Yuuri…

Había algo en la voz de Wolfram que hizo que el joven chico se sintiera terriblemente incomodo. Curioso miró al chico mas grande, y no estaba feliz de encontrarlo parado incómodamente cerca. La mirada en los ojos de Wolfram era extraña, suave, feliz… tal vez incluso amorosa.

— E-estas realmente excitado por estudiar solos, ¿verdad? — preguntó con dificultad.

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Yuuri.

— ¿Una sorpresa?

— Es en lo que estuve trabajando esta mañana, y ya que Gwendal no estará aquí, puedo dártela mas temprano.

Yuuri no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para preguntarle al otro chico si estaba seguro de si era una sorpresa que querría, pensando él se acerco. Cualquier cosa que hiciera ver a Wolfram tan feliz estaba destinada a ser incomoda, como mínimo.

— Lo puse en nuestra habitación. — Wolfram se apuró, tirando de su brazo.

— Erm…

— ¿Así que realmente no aparece? — Anissina parecía haber aparecido de cualquier parte, pero Yuuri estaba lejos de que le importara. Con sus manos en sus caderas, ella miro con atención las puertas del estudio como si esperara que se transformaran en Gwendal en cualquier momento. — ¡Ese hombre-! — pegó otra nota en la puerta, como si pensara que esa nota fuera un castigo apropiado.

Yuuri no se sorprendería si de alguna manera ella lograra que el papel explotara cuando Gwendal lo tocara, pesándolo bien, tal vez ese era un buen castigo. Con dificultad, se alejo de la puerta, involuntariamente colocándose más cerca de Wolfram, que uso la oportunidad para agarrarse mejor de él.

Anissina murmuró hacia la puerta por unos momentos antes de que pareciera recordar que no estaba sola.

— ¿Ustedes saben donde se está escondiendo? — preguntó bruscamente.

— No. — respondió Yuuri rápidamente, y se movió aun más cerca de Wolfram. Mejor el peligro conocido, razonó, antes que la mujer pelirroja atemorizante que le gustaba hacer explotar las cosas.

— ¿Que podría habernos dicho que no te dijera? — inquirió Wolfram. Cuando el ceño fruncido de ella se profundizó, comenzó a jalar a Yuuri por el pasillo. — ¡Le diremos que lo estás buscando! — prometió.

— ¿Cómo se que no lo están protegiendo?

Wolfram comenzó a correr.

Los preciosos ojos oscuros lo miraron con recelo.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

— Si quieres tu sorpresa.

Yuuri dudó y Wolfram tuvo que mantenerse controlado, peleando por no gritarle. Esto se suponía que iba a ser un lindo momento entre ellos. No lo arruinaría por perder los estribos.

— Yuuri…

— Um… — comenzó con sus rodeos.

Tomó las manos de su prometido y las colocó firmemente sobre sus caderas, dándole una mirada de advertencia. — Te gusta, ¿no? — preguntó.

— Bueno… see… pero…

— Eres el rey, no es decoroso para mi seguir teniendo que obligarte. — le clavó la mirada. — ¡Deja de ser tan enclenque, es vergonzoso!

— Wolfram…

¡No iba a ser capaz de hacerlo! ¡El estúpido y pequeño enclenque-!

Yuuri lo besó.

Era torpe, inexperto y claramente vergonzoso, pero Wolfram pensó que, en materia de besos, este tenía que ser uno de los mejores en la historia. Yuuri lo estaba besando.

La única cosa que podría hacerlo mejor seria que no hubiera tenido que luchar tanto para que él lo hiciera.

Era fácil olvidarse que Wolfram era un chico cuando se besaban. Era tan cálido, suave y lindo, y olía tan bien…

— ¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno en esto? — preguntó cuando por fin pudo alejarse.

— Puede que sea un "virgen con ochenta y tantos años" — dijo Wolfram con una mezcla de diversión y arrogancia. — ¡Pero no es como si no hubiera besado a nadie antes!

Sin pensar mucho en eso, las manos de Yuuri se apretaron en la cintura de Wolfram. — ¿Quien… a quien has estado besado?

Wolfram parpadeó, sus ojos volviéndose grandes. — Porque, ¡Yuuri! ¿Estás celoso?

— ¡N-no! — pero era raro pensar en Wolfram, bueno, con cualquiera. — ¿Pero quién era?

— ¿Y qué importa, si no estás celoso?

— ¿Porque debería estar celoso?

Una elegante ceja se alzó dubitativa.

Yuuri quitó rápidamente sus manos de la cintura de su prometido. — ¿Do… donde esta mi sorpresa? — preguntó, desesperado por algo que cambie el tema.

Wolfram estaba sonriendo, raramente una buena señal. Caminó por la habitación hasta el pequeño escritorio y tomo una pila de papeles que lucían sospechosamente como los "bocetos educativos" de Yuuri.

— Se que te hacen sentir muy incomodo. — dijo al regresar. — Eso es raro, pero estás tan incomodo como para siquiera prestarles atención. Por eso pensé que podría hacerlos un poco mas agradables… así no tendrías que pensar en ellos.

— ¿y pensaste que estría feliz con eso?

— Lo estarás algún día. — Wolfram se los extendió a Yuuri, sin importarle su protesta. Mirando con cuidado a las imágenes alteradas, encontró que el rubio les había agregado cabello y coloreado apropiadamente las cabezas de las figuras. A pesar de que no se parecían a ellos dos, estaba claro que se suponía que tenían que parecerse.

Además, Wolfram había escrito sus nombres fuera de las imágenes con flechas apuntado a cada uno.

— ¿Tu eres el de abajo? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Por supuesto, tú eres el Maou. — respondió como si eso debería ser obvio. — Y eres el que se propuso. Y me derrotaste en combate, así que te ganaste el derecho…

Deseando que pudieran dejar pasar la conversación, Yuuri pretendió examinar uno de los dibujos.

— Es por eso que es tan vergonzoso que me hagas perseguirte. —continuó Wolfram. — Tienes que dar el paso y dejar de ser tan enclenque, de otra manera, yo no seré el único cuestionando tu virilidad.

— Uh… cierto. Gracias.

— Así como están las cosas, si no te hubiera visto desnudo tantas veces, creo que me estaría preguntando… — apagó sus palabras pensativo, mirando a Yuuri observar la imagen. — ¿De verdad te gustan tanto? — pregunto, y sonó feliz.

— Um… see… seguro…

— Mira. — se las sacó y las revolvió por un momento antes de colocar una encima. — Esta es mi favorita, ¿Qué piensas? Parece divertido, ¿no?

Yuuri miró el dibujo y entonces, contra su voluntad, vio la cara de Wolfram en lugar de la del rubio del dibujo. Se quedó sin aliento.

Un golpecito en la puerta cubrió el sonido. Greta no esperó por permiso antes de abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza dentro.

— ¿No tienen clases hoy? — preguntó esperanzada. Wolfram solo se vio decepcionado por la interrupción por una fracción de segundo antes de sonreír, asegurándole que estaba en lo correcto, e invitándola a entrar. Yuuri se apuró a esconder los dibujos, pero uno se le escapo y cayó en el piso.

— ¿Porque esos dos chicos están peleando? — preguntó Greta, acercándose a recogerlo. — ¿Están haciendo lucha libre?

— Uh…

Wolfram se apresuro a tomar el dibujo antes que su hija lo pudiera levantar, salvando el día en la cara de Yuuri que estaba congelado.

— Solo están jugando, Greta. — le aseguró, confiándole el dibujo a Yuuri y dándole una mirada de advertencia. — ¿Cómo está quedando tu nueva habitación? ¿Ya podemos ir a verla?

Sus ojos se iluminaron, Wolfram había logrado distraerla.

Yuuri solo podía estar agradecido.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin del capítulo 6-


	8. Capítulo 7

**Plan de estudios – Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

.

La voz de Wolfram era cálida, un murmullo silencioso mientras leía a Greta su libro de cuentos favorito. Aunque ella fuera, a este momento, capaz de leer por ella misma, el chico que una vez fue (de acuerdo a lo que a Yuuri le contaron) conocido como El Gran Caprichoso de Pacto de Sangre ni siquiera había dudado en aceptar cuando su hija le pregunto si podía leer para ella. La dejo subir en su regazo, poniendo un brazo a su alrededor, e incluso estaba haciendo diferentes voces para cada uno de los personajes en la historia.

Se suponía que Yuuri estuviera estudiando.

No podía luchar contra la distracción. Era raro que pudiera observar a su prometido sin que el otro chico lo notara, y no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Wolfram siendo atrapado mirándolo, así que no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Entre los besos, los dibujos "alterados", y la obvia alegría de Wolfram ante el progreso que él creía estaban teniendo. Yuuri estaba más confundido que nunca, y necesitaba trabajar en esa confusión antes de hacer algo estúpido que hiriera a su amigo.

Wolfram realmente se interesaba en él. Tal vez incluso de verdad lo amaba. Esto ya no era acerca de su orgullo, o las apariencias, o estatus social. No era acerca de Yuuri siendo el Maou o haber derrotado a Wolfram en combate (cosa que él sospechaba que eso tenía algo que ver con porque Wolfram había comenzado a verse interesado en él en primer lugar). No era siquiera acerca de un príncipe consentido esperando obtener lo que quería. Wolfram se interesaba en él.

El rubio había cambiado mucho desde el día que se conocieron. Aun tenía sus días en que era caprichoso, arrogante y se enojaba, pero había mucho más que eso. Él era alguien en quien Yuuri confiaba, alguien de quien dependía. Era su amigo, que estaba siempre a su lado, protegiéndole, burlándose, cuidándolo. Su brillo y lealtad nunca vacilo, a menos no en lo que concierne a Yuuri.

Él no lo amaba menos de como amaba a cualquiera del resto de sus amigos. Se preocupaba profundamente por todos en el palacio. Todos ellos eran preciosos para él.

¿Pero podría amar a Wolfram como algo más que un amigo? Si ponía a un lado el género de Wolfram y pensaba en él no como un chico o una chica sino como un amante, la dulce y placentera hambre de besos, el cálido cuerpo a su lado en la cama, los ojos verdes siempre mirándole, listos para señalar defectos o errores, completamente indiferente de su condición de rey…

Wolfram siempre estaba con él, como amigo, como guardaespaldas. Era el otro padre de Greta, y ella lo amaba. Llegó al punto de que, cuando fue a su casa o a un viaje largo y el rubio no estaba con él, se sintió casi como si hubiera perdido una extremidad.

¿Podría llegar a amar a Wolfram?

Yuuri miró a las imágenes en su regazo. ¿Podría hacer esto con él?

Intento imaginar la cara de su prometido en el lugar de la figura rubia de nuevo, y eso causo un extraño sentimiento que no era desagradable en su estomago. Culpable, miro hacia otro lado.

Los ojos de Wolfram se movieron trémulamente por encima del libro de cuentos, y el rojo tiño sus mejillas al encontrar la mirada de Yuuri. El rey lo había atrapado durante una voz particularmente tonta, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que esa no era la razón por la que su prometido lo estaba mirando.

— ¿Yuuri? — preguntó.

No tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Una fuerte explosión sacudió el castillo, haciendo vibrar las ventanas y caer algunas chucherías de los estantes al piso.

Yuuri ya estaba de pie sin titubeos.

— ¡Yuuri!

No esperó por Wolfram, abriendo la puerta y corriendo afuera por el pasillo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la explosión. No se le ocurrió que se había olvidado de Morgif, estaba solo, y no sabía a qué tipo de peligro estaba yendo. La única cosa que le importaba era que algo malo había pasado y tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar.

— ¡Yuuri! — Wolfram lo alcanzó, aun tirando de su espada alrededor de sus delgadas y angulosas caderas. — ¡No deberías salir corriendo sin mí! — le reclamó.

— ¿Dejaste a Greta?

— ¡Le dije que esperara en la habitación!

Una segunda explosión sonó. Los dos comenzaron a correr más rápido.

— ¿Y si algo alcanza la habitación?

— ¡Tendrá que pasar por nosotros primero! — el tono con el que lo dijo dejo absolutamente claro que estaba determinado a hacer cualquier cosa para que eso no pasara. — ¡Además ella sabe que tiene que correr si lo necesita, y seria mas difícil pelear teniendo que protegerlos a ambos a la vez!

Yuuri se pregunto si a Wolfram se le había ocurrido por un momento no seguirlo.

— ¿Que es ese olor? — pregunto el joven rey, decidiendo no discutir.

— Algo… ¿quemándose? — dudó el rubio. — Pero no siento ninguna de las llamas…

En todo caso, el aire parecía llenarse lentamente de humo. El moreno solo se preguntó por un momento si no deberían correr en la dirección opuesta, antes de que se le ocurriera que alguien podría estar herido. Comenzó a correr más rápido.

— ¡Yuuri, no solo te abalances en algo peligros! — le reprochó el ex príncipe, como si leyera su mente.

No tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Giraron en una esquina, y de repente no había más a donde ir. El humo salía del estudio en forma de oscuras y nocivas nubes. Hubo una tercer explosión, más pequeña pero no menos escalofriante, sacudió el castillo y las nubes se volvieron una oleada. Algo lo golpeo, duro, y Yuuri se encontró a si mismo siendo empujado al suelo.

— ¡Wolfram!

— ¡Quédate abajo! — ordenó, como si no lo hubiera clavado con tanta fuerza contra su propio cuerpo para no darle la opción de moverse. — El aire será más seguro aquí abajo.

A él no le importaba el aire. El mundo se había vuelto completamente negro. Hubo un sonido de pies corriendo, y entonces alguien tosió cuando choco contra la cortina de humo.

— ¿Pero qué-? ¡Alguien, que abran una ventana!

Yuuri conocía esa voz. — ¿Conrad?

— ¿Su Majestad? ¿Esta desarmado?

— Estamos bien. — respondió Wolfram por él.

Hubo un ruido de revolver algo, y un murmullo de maldiciones cuando alguien corrió dentro de algo, y entonces el estruendo del cristal de una ventana. Sobre él, el cuerpo de Wolfram comenzó a temblar por la tos.

El pasillo se aclaro lentamente. Finalmente, Yuuri fue capaz de distinguir sombras en el humo, y luego lentamente formas. Estaba Josak, junto a la ventana, escaneando el corredor con los ojos y una mano en el mango de su espada. Murata no estaba muy lejos, agazapado cerca del piso como Yuuri y Wolfram, intentando filtrar el aire a través de su manga. Incluso Günter, pálido y débil, había salido de la cama enfermo ante la primera señal de problemas y venido corriendo, arrastrando su espada detrás de él.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Wolfram, aun tosiendo, cuando Conrad se las arreglo para abrir una segunda ventana. El rubio se sentó, pero no se paro, así que Yuuri quedo con su prometido sobre su trasero a horcajadas.

Como si fuera en el momento justo, dos figuras salieron tropezando del estudio, cubiertos de hollín y tosiendo.

— ¡Que desperdicio! — gruñó Anissina miserablemente, arrastrando los restos de lo que una vez fue un invento detrás de ella.

— ¿Anissina? ¿Gwendal? ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Yo le diré lo que paso! — gruñó Gwendal. — ¡Esta… esta demonio estaba esperando con ese vil artilugio -!

— ¿Cómo mas se supone que iba a atraparte si seguías escapando?

— ¡-forzándolo en mi cabeza-!

— ¡-probablemente no habría explotado si me hubieras dejado acomodarlo apropiadamente-!

— ¡-casi matándonos-!

— ¡-pero qué hombre estúpido y testarudo-!

Yuuri se había perdido totalmente en el transcurso de la explicación convertida en discusión, así que Murata fue el primero en hablar. — ¿Entonces nadie está herido?

— ¡Estamos bien, pero mi pobre invento-!

— ¿Tu invento? — reclamó Gwendal. — ¿Y qué hay de mis cejas?

— ¡Hey, ella hizo chamuscar tus cejas! — se dio cuenta Yuuri.

Ambos se lo quedaron mirando, su discusión se paró en seco, y él volteo. No estaba seguro si era el escrutinio de ellos, o el chico sentado encima de él, lo que lo hacía sentir más incomodo.

— Eso no importa. — dijo Anissina al final, agitando su mano con desdén. — Sucede que he inventado una fina línea de productos para el crecimiento del cabello. ¡No importa lo imposible que me parezca perdonar a este hombre por la destrucción sin sentido de mi precioso invento, el corazón de una mujer es fuerte! ¡Mostrare caridad y los ofreceré sin durarlo!

— ¡Olvídalo! — gruñó Gwendal, caminando impetuosamente por el pasillo.

— ¡Bestia malagradecida! — grito ella, siguiéndolo.

— ¡Pero qué desastre! — dijo Murata con tristeza mientras entraba en el derruido estudio con el intención de comenzar a limpiar. La alfombra era poco más que una cosa arruinada y quemada en el piso, las pilas enteras de libros fueron reducidas a torres negras carbonizadas. Una gran parte delantera del escritorio había volado en astillas. — Odio los desastres…

Yuuri abrió una de las ventanas tras el escritorio. — ¿Crees que se las arreglaron para destruir esos libros del "amor masculino"? — preguntó esperanzado.

— Si lo hicieron, de seguro que hay muchos más en la biblioteca. — le aseguró el sabio.

— Oh…

— No querrás que tus clases terminen ahora, igualmente. — dijo Wolfram, con un pequeño dejo de advertencia en su voz, mientras abría otra ventana. — Después de todo, solo apenas ahora has comenzado a hacer algunos progresos.

— ¿Que quieres decir con "solo apenas ahora"?

— Las clases son una vieja tradición, Shibuya. La enseñanza correcta de cosas como estas se remontan a Shinou mismo.

— ¿S-Shinou?

Murata le dio una sonrisa algo extraña. — El hombre era un buen rey y un brillante general, pero cuando se tratabas de otras cuestiones, él no tenía… esperanza alguna.

— Como tú, Yuuri.

— Erk…

— Excepto que Shinou estaba más que dispuesto a que le enseñaran. — agregó Murata divertido. — Al menos, en ese tema. Sus lecciones favoritas eran… ah… las que usaban las manos, creo. Recuerdo una vez cuando en esta misma habitación él y yo…

— ¡Estabienyatienesqueparar!

— ¡Shibuya, eres tan tonto! — rio. — Es algo natural que nosotros…

— ¡No puede haber nada natural acerca de algo tan vergonzoso!

— ¿Entonces se supone que debes cometer un error por tu cuenta, siendo torpe y yendo a ciegas, y arruinar toda la experiencia para ambos, tú y tu pareja?

— ¡Sí! Er… espera…

— ¡Greta! — se dio cuenta Wolfram repentinamente, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— ¿Greta? — ¿que tenia que ver ella con esta discusión? Ciertamente Yuuri no quería a su hija envuelta en nada que remotamente tenga que ver con las cosas de las que estaban hablando.

— ¡Apuesto a que nadie fue a decirle que todo estaba bien! — dijo. — ¡Probablemente todavía este nuestra habitación, pensando que el castillo esta bajo ataque!

— Oh…

Wolfram asintió con fuerza, con el asunto resuelto, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. — Iré yo. — decidió. — No hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy.

— Que divertido ver como convenientemente se escapa de limpiar, Lord Bielefeld. — rio entre dientes Murata.

Ambos ignoraron el comentario.

— Gracias Wolfram. — dijo Yuuri. Estaba agradecido, no solo porque el rubio voluntariamente iba a ver a su hija, sino también porque había terminado efectivamente con la conversación embarazosa acerca de las clases "especiales". Hubo un silencio en el estudio por varios minutos después de que se fue.

— Apuesto a que él te ayuda más de lo que tu te das cuenta, ¿no es así? — preguntó Murata al fin. Estaba sacudiendo un libro, observando los daños.

— Uh… supongo.

— Él te tiró al piso para protegerte del humo, y te cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerte de cualquier potencial ataque, ¿verdad?

— See. — no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente. Sus reacciones cuando se trataba del peligro aun eran un poco lentas, especialmente compradas con las de un soldado entrenado como su prometido. Si no fuera por Wolfram, probablemente se habría quedado exactamente donde se detuvo, congelado en el lugar, luego de chocar con el humo.

— Es bueno para ti que él se mantenga tan cerca. — continuó Murata con una vaga sonrisa, su atención seguía casual en el libro en sus manos. — De verdad, ¿Qué harías sin él?

— Bueno, primero probablemente tendría que comprar una cama nueva. — respondió honestamente, reflexionando sobre su incapacidad de dormir solo cuando estaba en el Castillo.

Murta lo miro, con una expresión confundida.

— Ah… no importa. — aunque no quisiera, Yuuri sintió el calor llenar su rostro.

Los ojos del sabio se agrandaron. — Ooooh, ya veo.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es nada como eso!

— Es sospechoso que te quejes tanto, Shibuya.

— ¡No, no me estoy-! ¡Es decir, nosotros no-!— Yuuri ya no se ruborizaba mas. Sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro, a pesar de las burlas de su amigo.

— No te ves muy bien, Shibuya. — frunció el ceño, tomándolo por el codo y guiándolo hasta algo que recordaba una de las sillas. — ¿Deberías estar tanto tiempo parado, considerando tu condición?

— ¿Condic…? ¡No estoy embarazado!

Las sirvientas, ocupadas con su trabajo normal, no habían sido fáciles de encontrar. Habían estado en el lavadero haciendo la lavandería, y no habían oído las explosiones. Cuando Conrad por fin las encontró, ellas insistieron que esperara a que terminaran de lavar antes de ir con él para ayudar a limpiar el estudio.

— ¡Hay mucho que hacer! — se lamentó una.

— ¡Es tan desconsiderado darnos trabajo extra! — suspiró otra.

Conrad tenía todas las intenciones de prestar ayuda en la limpieza, pero cuando entró al estudio encontró a Yuuri viéndose enfermo y con problemas, todos los pensamientos de trabajar volaron por completo.

— Su Majestad, no se ve muy bien. — dijo inmediatamente, y sintió una puntada de preocupación cuando su ahijado no le corrigió inmediatamente por usar su titulo en vez de su nombre.

— Creo que el aire le está afectando. — opinó el Gran Sabio con una sonrisa divertida desconcertante, abriendo un libro carbonizado para poder ver mejor una imagen desplegable. — ¿Por qué no lo lleva afuera para que tome un descanso? Creo que tomare uno yo también dentro de un rato.

Yuuri no se quejó de la sugerencia. Más preocupado que nunca, Conrad lo guio fuera de la habitación y hacia los jardines. Decidió que debería llevarlo a que camine un poco al aire libre por un rato, y si el chico no se ponía mejor después de eso, estaba pensando en llevarlo directo con Gisela.

La caminata continuó en silencio, Yuuri se ponía más y más pálido a cada momento que pasaba. Conrad estaba a punto de llevar al chico manualmente adentro cuando el de repente habló.

— Um… Conrad… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Se detuvo, alarmado por el tono de la voz de su rey. — Sabe que no tiene que dudar en preguntarme nada, Yuuri.

— Murata me estaba molestando… pero estuve pensando… y ahora estoy pensando aun mas… Yo… No puedo parar de pensar, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda comprenderlo por mi cuenta… y estoy asustado de lo que eso significa.

— ¿Yuuri?

— ¿Es solo que porque él pensó que tenía que hacerlo, o piensas que Wolfram de verdad me ama?

El castaño estaba sorprendido, pero no necesito pensar su respuesta.

— Él de verdad lo ama.

Yuuri lo miró por un momento, entonces asintió como si esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

— El amor… es algo de lo que los Mazokus tienen que tener cuidado. — Conrad continuó cuando el rey se negó a decir nada más. — Con vidas tan largas, confundir el amor pasajero con amor… o dejarse comenzar a querer profundamente a alguien que nunca va a sentir lo mismo… son destinos crueles. El dolor de perder a alguien es algo que debe llevarse por centurias.

— ¿Conrad?

— Estoy seguro de que Wolfram está bien al tanto del ejemplo que nuestra propia madre nos dio. — continuó suavemente. — Antes que usted, él formo muy pocos lazos con otras personas. Habiendo crecido viendo como se apilaban las perdidas en el corazón de nuestra madre. El amor… incluso la amistad… no valía la pena el riesgo para él.

— ¿Pero él se permitió amarme?

— Si.

Yuuri bajó la mirada. Su palidez era penosamente pálida.

— Su Majestad, tal vez debería sentarse.

El chico sacudió la cabeza. — Estoy bien, solo… solo estoy dándome cuenta de algo que debería haberme dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar-?

— No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así. Tengo que tomar una decisión, una decisión real. Nada más es justo para Wolfram.

— Ah. — protestas sobre su género ya no eran suficientes. Yuuri verdaderamente no había presionado con la fuerza suficiente, si realmente quería terminar el compromiso. Tan reacio como era con la idea de ver a su hermanito lastimado, igualmente Conrad prefería ver el compromiso terminado a dejarle continuar en el tortuoso limbo en que la relación se había convertido.

— Conrad… — dudó el chico. — ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Seguro de saber que era lo que venía a continuación, el mayor invocó su mejor sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, Yuuri. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin del capítulo 7-


	9. Capítulo 8

**Plan de estudios – Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

.

— ¡Yuuri! — rio Greta alegremente y dejó la mano de Wolfram, avanzando para encontrar a su otro padre. — ¡Veníamos a ayudar a limpiar el estudio!

Él se arrodillo para recibir su abrazo, pero no respondió. Wolfram sintió que su sonrisa se iba. Su prometido parecía serio y preocupado, no como solía ser siempre. Yuuri abrazo con fuerza a Greta, y cuando la alejo ella también fue capaz de ver que él no estaba como siempre.

— ¿Yuuri?

— ¿Por qué no te adelantas, Greta? — sugirió el joven rey suavemente. — Estoy seguro de que se van a alegrar de que ayudes.

— Pero… Yuuri…

— Iremos luego. — prometió, intentando sonreír. — Necesito hablar con Wolfram de algo.

El rubio sintió nauseas, su estomago se retorció desagradablemente. Yuuri se veía tan serio, tan determinado. El joven Maou levanto la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos, y un frio miedo le recorrió la espina.

— ¿Wolfram? — preguntó Greta.

— Ve, Greta. — la apresuró Yuuri, levantándose y asintiéndole con la cabeza gentilmente. — No tardaremos mucho.

— Pero…

— No… — la voz de Wolfram salió rasposa. Apretó sus puños e intento de nuevo. — No discutas con tu padre, Greta.

Ella dudó, pero asintió. Arrastrando sus pies, lentamente comenzó a alejarse.

Tomó toda la fuerza del ex príncipe mantenerse cuando su prometido se acercó.

— Una cara tan seria no le queda a un enclenque como tú. — bromeó con poco entusiasmo.

— Wolf… esto no es fácil para mí.

— No hagas algo estúpido.

— Tengo que hacerlo.

Yuuri levanto su mano y golpeo a Wolfram, fuerte, en la cara.

Greta se quedó sin aliento, y salió corriendo.

— ¿Lo hice mal? — pregunto Yuuri ansioso. No podía leer la expresión en la cara de Wolfram con la piel en el lado derecho de su rostro comenzando a ponerse roja. Con un sabor amargo y agrio en la boca, sintiéndose culpable, vio una fina y brillante línea de sangre caer por el borde de la boca del rubio. — C-Conrad me dijo que tenía que ser en el lado derecho, y que tenía que hacerlo lo más fuerte que pudiera. D-dijo que era la única manera… que te sentirías insultado si trataba de contenerme…

Wolfram estaba terriblemente pálido, por completo, a excepción de su mejilla rojiza. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban, brillantes y llenos de sorpresa.

La mano de Yuuri empezó a picar. ¡Ah! Dios, no lo había hecho con demasiada fuerza, ¿o sí?

— ¿W-Wolfram?

— Retráctate. — susurró finalmente el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado.

— No puedo retractarme, ¿o sí?

— Nadie lo vio. Nadie sabe lo que hiciste. Te dejare retractarte.

— ¡No! — se quejó el rey, un poco apresurado. Apretó sus manos en puños para evitar temblar. — Lo he decidido. Esto es lo que quiero. No es un error, esta vez entiendo. — de todos modos Conrad le había dicho que no podría retractarse si lo hacía. Había tomado la decisión, aun sabiendo que sería permanente si lo hacía. — Wolf… está bien, ¿verdad?

— Estas… ¿estás seguro de que entiendes?

— See.

— Y… ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias?

— See.

Wolfram se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¡Están peleando! — el grito desesperado y sin aliento fue abrumado por el ruido de la puerta al golpearse cuando se abrió. Greta miro salvajemente alrededor de la habitación un momento antes de echarse sobre Gwendal, que finalmente había vuelto a ayudar con la limpieza. Al final había aceptado la formula de Anissina para crecer el cabello, a pesar de su buen juicio, porque sus cejas habían vuelto repentinamente. — ¡Gwen! ¡Detenlos!

Los ojos de Greta estaban grandes y llenos de miedo. Murata podía ver su pequeño cuerpo temblando mientras su adoptado tío lentamente cerraba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Las cejas de Gwendal, impresionantemente gruesas y tupidas, se juntaron de preocupación. — ¿Peleando? — repitió.

— ¡Yuuri le pegó a Wolfram! — sollozó, enterrando su cara en su hombro. — ¡No quiero que peleen! ¡Por favor detenlos!

— ¿Su Majestad poniéndose violento? — Gwendal frunció el ceño. Su voz sonando sospechosamente como un gruñido. — ¿Con Wolfram?

— Ciertamente eso no suena como él. — Murata dejó el trapo de limpieza y se froto las manos en los pantalones. — ¿A menos que Lord Bielefeld hiciera algo para enojarlo…?

Gwendal se rascó la barbilla, que inusualmente estaba sin afeitar. Se levantó, con Greta en sus brazos, mientras ella insistía en que su padre rubio no había hecho nada malo.

— Deberíamos ir a revisar. — suspiró Murata. — Sería una vergüenza si el castillo necesitara mas reparaciones.

Los ojos de Gwendal temblaron solo ante el pensamiento. Asintiendo silenciosamente, cargó a Greta hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Por dónde? — preguntó el sabio siguiéndolo.

Con la cara aun metida en el hombro de Gwendal, Greta apuntó.

No necesitaron ir muy lejos. Se movieron rápido y sin discusión, y en seguida llegaron hasta el rey y su prometido. Estaban en el piso, y Wolfram tenía al joven Maou inmovilizado.

— ¡Bueno! — dijo Murata alegremente. — ¡Ese no es un estilo de pelea que yo haya visto jamás!

Wolfram rápidamente se separó. Avergonzado de ser atrapado besándose en público, enseguida gateó lejos de Yuuri, arrastrándose hacia atrás fuera del otro hombre mucho más joven que él como un cangrejo caminando de lado. Las caras de ambos chicos resplandecían con brillantes tonos de rojo.

Ser atrapados en público haciendo algo tan extremo como besarse era vulgar, vergonzoso y repudiable.

Pero…

Pero Yuuri había renovado la proposición oficialmente.

Aun ruborizado profundamente, Wolfram miro al Maou de cabellos oscuros. Yuuri aseguraba entender que había hecho, y Wolfram estaba seguro que Conrad no le había explicado mal a su ahijado, pero… ¿pero cómo podía ser esto posible de verdad?

La mejilla izquierda para el compromiso inicial, la derecha para la confirmación. Era una nueva tradición, una que se había dado durante la guerra, cuando dos amantes podían encontrarse separados por meses o incluso años en algún momento, y sentían la necesidad de prometerse el uno al otro una vez más. Renovando su propuesta, Yuuri básicamente había hecho una promesa de casar con él algún día, negándose a permitir que nada lo detenga. Yuuri nunca seria capas de disolver el compromiso ahora, no importa cuánto quisiera hacerlo.

Pero el moreno había insistido en que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y se negó a retractarse.

Y cuando lo había besado, el chico de cabellos oscuros no había dudado en responder.

Ser atrapados por todos en tal posición era más que una prueba de que Yuuri había correspondido su beso.

— Nos dieron noticias de que ustedes dos estaban peleando. — dijo el sabio con una sonrisa pícara que era demasiado divertida. Si Wolfram no estuviera tan lleno de alegría, habría tenido un problema con tal expresión imprudente. — Parece que fuimos… ¿mal informados?

Maldito sea el sabio, ¡no tenía ni la decencia de pretender que no vio nada! Wolfram se paró, arreglando sus ropas y mirándolo.

— Si. — respondió rígidamente. — Mal informados.

— Greta… ¿fuiste y trajiste a todo el mundo? — preguntó Yuuri. Se puso en pie sin gracia, quitándose el polvo por el pasillo.

Avergonzada, la niña trato de esconderse aun más en el círculo de los brazos de Gwendal.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó repentinamente, echándose atrás. — Gwen, ¡tu bigote hace cosquillas!

— ¿Bigote? — la frase hizo a todos los ojos darse vuelta hacia Gwendal. Sus cejas ahora caían y escondían sus ojos tras largas y oscuras mechas de pelo. Una barba y, si, un bigote, habían aparecido también, y ya pasaban por debajo de su barbilla. Su larga cola de caballo de cabello oscuro ahora colgaba pasando sus caderas.

El general soltó un gruñido de disgusto. En algún lado detrás de todo ese pelo, Wolfram pensó que su hermano mayor estaba ruborizándose.

— ¿Tomaste la fórmula para crecer el pelo de Anissina? — preguntó incrédulo.

—…hn.

— Bueno. — dijo el sabio alegremente. — ¡Al menos tiene cejas de nuevo!

El día parecía que había durado años. Entre las miradas de cuestionamiento de sus amigos (¡sin mencionar las de su hija!) tratando de razonar que él y Wolfram se habían estado besando en el piso del pasillo, limpiar el estudio, varios intentos de corte de kilómetros de pelo de Gwendal y Anissina, y la cena con dignatarios extranjeros que nadie se había molestado en decirle que venían, parecieron años antes de que el joven rey pudiera ponerse sus pijamas y tirarse en la cama.

Wolfram se había llevado a Greta a la cama poco después de que terminara la cena, y él sabia por experiencia propia que intentar que la energética niña se durmiera no era una tarea rápida. Era aun peor si ella tenía preguntas, lo que de seguro tenia.

En cualquier caso, iba a tener al menos un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Tiempo en calma, para dejar su mente en blanco de todo pensamiento, para no tener que enfrentar los ojos verdes que de repente ardían con una emoción intensa de felicidad, un honesto e innegable amor y brillante fuego leal.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, tirando un brazo por arriba suyo para cubrir sus ojos. Había hecho su decisión, y dado el paso adelante necesario para mantenerse alejado de cambiar de idea. Wolfram era tan importante para él, y uno de sus más queridos amigos. Había elegido la única cosa que podría hacer a Wolfram feliz, y… y ahora que la decisión estaba hecha, Yuuri estaba feliz, también.

Iba a amar a Wolfram algún día, estaba seguro de eso. En lugar de asustarlo, el pensamiento lo lleno de calidez y paz.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio entró silenciosamente. No hablaron mientras fue detrás del biombo para vestirse para la cama, o incluso cuando casualmente apago las velas y se metió bajo las sabanas con Yuuri.

— ¿Está bien Greta? — preguntó el joven rey finalmente.

— Si. — la voz de Wolfram era silenciosa, y extrañamente intima en la oscuridad. Se le ocurrió que en realidad nunca habían estado de esta manera antes, usualmente él pretendía dormir cuando su prometido venia a la cama, a menos que su hija estuviera ahí para dormir entre ellos y proteger su castidad. — Tenía un montón de preguntas, pero ahora que entiende, está feliz.

— Que bueno.

— Yuuri. — las sabanas se deslizaron a un lado cuando el ex príncipe se dio la vuelta hacia él. — Todavía no estoy seguro de que tú entiendas.

— Voy a casarme contigo algún día… y estará bien, porque antes de que ese día llegue, voy a amarte también. No solo como un amigo, sino como… un amante también. — se ruborizó, y estaba agradecido de que la oscuridad escondiera su cara de él.

— Estás seguro… Quiero decir, ¿de verdad piensas que puedes hacer eso?

Él esperaba que Wolfram estuviera feliz, tal vez incluso regodeándose y sintiéndose superior, pero nada más lejos que eso, el rubio había estado solamente serio.

— Estoy un poco asustado. — confesó. — Pero a la vez de verdad excitado. Era la decisión correcta.

— Enclenque. — resopló. — ¿Desde cuándo el amor es una decisión? Te apuesto a que no serás capas de hacerlo.

A pesar de sus palabras de duda, Wolfram finalmente sonaba feliz. Yuuri rio y, solo dudando un poco, de alguna manera se las arreglo para encontrar los labios del rubio en la oscuridad.

— No creo que sea demasiado difícil del todo. — prometió cuando se alejo.

No estaba seguro como lo sabía, pero repentinamente estaba seguro de que Wolfram estaba sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin del capítulo 8-


	10. Epílogo

**Plan de estudios – Epílogo**

.

.

.

.

Günter estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida como el día en que tenía que empacar los libros restantes de la "clases especiales" de Su Majestad.

— Después de todo, Su Majestad los odia igualmente. — dijo Conrad, el que había sugerido que terminaran las clases, con una sonrisa. — Tú y Gwendal no tienen dudas de que le dieron más que suficiente educación básica… ahora que Su Majestad y Wolfram han reconfirmado su lazo, ¿no crees que el… refinamiento… de la educación de Su Majestad en esa área debe ser revisada por su propio prometido?

Günter no pensaba que el refinamiento de la educación de Su Majestad tendría que ser revisado por ese niño mimado.

Pero Gwendal no lo veía de esa manera.

Pensar en eso le hizo echar una mirada de resentimiento a dicho mazoku. Solo lo hacia sentir un poco mejor ver el estado en que se encontraba ahora. Dejando de lado todos los intentos que hubo, ellos aun no encontraban una manera de contrarrestar la formula especial de crecimiento de cabello de Anissina y cada pelo del cuerpo de ambos, de ella y de Gwendal, (hasta el ultimo cabello) había continuado creciendo hasta que no se podía ver nada mas que pelo.

Los dos le deben haber recordado a Su Majestad algún desafortunado miembro de su familia, porque cada vez que el joven rey veía a alguno comenzaba a reír y los llamaba "El tío cosa".

— ¡Deja de gemir y suspirar! — se quejó la bola de pelos sentada en el escritorio. Era imposible decir con seguridad hacia donde estaba fulminando con su mirada Gwendal, pero era una apuesta segura que lo estaba haciendo.

— ¡Nuestro tiempo juntos fue tan corto! — protestó Günter, con un sollozo atrapado en su garganta.

— ¡Porque casi te desangras hasta la muerte con tus pensamientos indecentes!

— ¡Oh! ¡Su Majestad! — se retorció. — ¡Si solo hubiera podido guíalo como lo había soñado-!

Un puño cubierto de pelo golpeó con fuerza contra el escritorio, interrumpiéndolo y enviando papeles a volar peligrosamente. — ¡Te dije que pararas con eso! — gruñó Gwendal.

¡Era tan difícil tomarlo en serio cuando se veía así!

— ¡Pero mis particulares excentricidades son parte de mi encanto! — hizo un puchero Günter.

Gwendal gruñó. Una mano peluda se alzó para frotar lo que seguramente era el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Tienes una migraña?

El hombre balbuceo gruñendo algo ininteligible. — En todo caso. — dijo finalmente. — Tú tienes que seguirle enseñando a Su Majestad sus clases normales.

— Si… — Günter miró hacia abajo los libros en sus manos y lanzó un suspiro melancólico. — Pero yo estaba entusiasmado con esas clases…

Gwendal no comentó. El debía estar mirando fijo a Günter, pero era difícil decirlo. En el silencio vino a continuación, pudieron oír voces discutiendo en el pasillo, el rey y su prometido, sobre la forma de estudiar sus clases.

— ¡Para con eso! ¡Wolfram! ¡No puedo caminar si te andas colgando de mi!

— ¡Entonces solo déjame besarte, maldita sea!

— ¡Pero alguien puede vernos!

— ¡Deja de correr!

— ¡Ack!

Dos cuerpos golpearon contra la puerta. Esta se abrió, y los dos chicos entraron rodando, atrapados en una posición más comprometedora.

Y de alguna manera, a pesar de todo ese pelo, era obvio que Gwendal los fulminaba con la mirada. Los dos se arrastraron poniéndose en pie rápido y se apuraron hacia sus sillas.

Con un suspiro melancólico, Günter separó el último de los libros y se resignó a volver a las aburridas clases de historia, geografía, etiqueta y escritura.

.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario de la traductora:
> 
> Llegamos al final de este fanfic, y estoy contenta de haber terminados sus diez capítulos. Esta historia me gusta porque es breve, pero no por eso deja de contar todo lo que tiene para decir y termina cerrando perfectamente en todos sus detalles. No tiene excesivo melodrama, en el cual uno siempre suele caer con esto de las idas y venidas entre Yuuri y Wolfram, y trata el tema del sexo de manera graciosa y en ciertos momentos hasta más natural para lo que son dos chicos adolescentes. Estas son las cosas por las que me decidí a hacer una traducción de más de un capítulo, sino no me metería en camisa de once varas con algo largo sin que me convenciera en todos sus aspectos. Creo que este fanfic tiene una trama que no es excesivamente complicada y no da muchas vueltas, pero tampoco es inexistente, y la autora la sabe llevar hasta el final de una manera linda, por eso me ha terminado gustando.
> 
> Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado esta historia, y más allá de que no soy la autora original, si quieren comentar algo estoy interesada en leerlo. Nos vemos en otras traducciones u otros fanfics míos.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
